Harry Potter And The Order Of Praesentia
by Rufus
Summary: A sequel to 'And When The Dawn Begins'. Chapter 6 uploaded as of September 30th - Harry's new powers bring new dangers to the group - could they also save the friends from danger? ...please r&r ^_^
1. Prologue - The Mad House

A/N - Okay.. you persuaded me. So many people begged for a sequel, that I have done one...God help me, I think I'm insane. Anyway, here goes, and I hope you enjoy this little bit of madness, and look out for future parts. (This part is basically an intro, a summary of what's happened since we last left our friends, so it's quite short, but it is only a prologue!) Anyways, I'm off to watch Comic Relief for the next, *checks watch* 8 or so hours.. happy reading! Rufus ^_^

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia

Prologue - The Mad House

"ELISE! No - drop that!" _CRASH! _"Oh, _honestly_, I didn't mean it literally - no, don't touch it, Elise, keep away from them, you'll only hurt yourself. SEE? Yes, I know it hurts. Look, stop crying, please? I don't know what to do with a crying 5 year old, for God's sake, HARRY!"

Sirius picked the small hysterical girl up off the floor, stroking her head in an effort to calm her, whilst she repeatedly showed him her bleeding finger. Harry skidded into the room, panting, obviously having run down the stairs from his room at the top of the house.

"What?" he asked.

"Help!" Sirius said, awkwardly shifting Elise's weight, "I don't know what to do!"

Harry grinned evilly, and raised his eyebrows at his godfather.

"Stop that," Sirius snapped. "Don't just stand there, do something useful."

Harry laughed and walked over, taking Elise off Sirius, smirking as she immediately stopped crying. 

"Come on, Elise, cheer up. Go and get your doll and we'll make her something to drink, okay?"

Elise nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, before grinning and skipping from the room, her brown curls bouncing up and down as she left. Sirius sighed deeply, and turned back to the brown lump on the table, which he had been previously working with. Observing it with a critical eye, he snorted in disgust, and prodded it again with his wand.

"_What_," Harry asked, amusement tingeing his voice, emerald eyes gleaming, "is that mess?"

Sirius sighed, and then grinned. "It _was _dinner. Your mother always said I was useless at cooking. I kind of hoped my skills would at least extend to instant magi-mix. How's your room? Did you get everything in ok?"

"Yes, thanks," Harry grinned, "It's great, and unpacking didn't take long. I was just reading a book. Want a hand with the cooking?"

"I don't know what you can do, but sure." Black grimaced. "Have a look in the fridge and see what there is, will you?"

Harry pulled open the door of the aforementioned fridge, frowning as he looked over its contents. 

"Sirius, when was the last time you bought some food?"

"I dunno, 'bout a month ago, probably, why?"

"Because your fridge is about as sparse as a desert," Harry said, looking up. "Except the fridge doesn't even have sand. You do have eggs though. Lots of eggs - do you have another Animagi form I don't know about?"

"No," Sirius said shortly, "but I do have some chickens out back."

"Ah, that explains the abundance of eggs then. Anyway, we can have an omelette."

"A what?"

"Omelette." Harry repeated. "You don't know what one is?"

"No." Sirius said, looking confused. "Should I?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You sit and play with Elise and I'll make the dinner."

"I don't think so," Sirius frowned, "You'll blow something up."

"And you won't?" Harry retorted, laughing whilst removing the eggs from the fridge. Sirius gave up and allowed his godson to continue, before drifting towards the table to sit in a chair. He smiled as Elise jumped down the steps, her doll cradled carefully in her arms. She didn't have many toys, something he thought he should fix, but she certainly seemed to treasure this one doll in particular. As she sat down next to Sirius at the table, she looked up at him, blue eyes wide, before asking quite politely, where Sally's dinner was.

**

"Where are the kids today then, Sirius?" Remus Lupin asked with a grin.

"At the Weasleys," Black replied. "Molly said I probably needed a break for a bit."

"And?"

"She's right," he added. 

Lupin laughed heartily as his friend bowed his head in mock shame. 

Sirius continued. "I can't believe that I'm being worn out by the two of them. Well, Elise that is, not Harry." He shook his head in amazement. "Harry is completely the opposite of your stereotypical teenager - I suppose that so many years with the Dursleys will do that. He cooks, Moony, _cooks_." Sirius threw his hands skywards. "And it's all I can do to stop him from tidying things constantly, he's so used to it - he's practically a neat freak!"

Remus laughed again. "Shouldn't you be pleased about that? Last I remember, you couldn't do housework to save your life. Never mind cook."

"I suppose so," Sirius conceded, "but Elise more than makes up for everything. She's broken more plates in the last few weeks than any kid I've ever seen! Harry is the only one she'll listen to, God knows what I'm going to do when he goes back to Hogwarts."

"Well, it's not like he's a long way off - Hogsmeade trips are fairly frequent, and there's always the secret passage in emergencies." Remus rationalized, "Be glad you found a house in the village. Anyway, here's to peace and quiet, eh?"

"Hear, Hear!"

**

"There you go, it's not that bad, is it? Ok, slow down, Elise, slow down, ELISE! Harry stop her!" 

Ron shouted up to his friend, watching as Harry was jolted from his daydream by Elise whizzing past, completely out of control on the broomstick which Ron had sat her on. He laughed as Harry sped after the small girl, eventually grabbing her off the broom, leaving it to fly around in circles around the paddock. It had been amusing, to say the least, when Harry had arrived at their door - Elise clinging to the back of his jeans, hiding behind him - with a wide grin on his face. His first comment on entering the house had been "Your Mum said Sirius needed a break," and the Weasley family as a whole was beginning to see why. The two of them were more trouble than appearances suggested. Harry had the completely disregard for his own safety that had got him in so many scrapes before, and the recently 5-year-old Elise had her adventurous nature and inquisitive mind. Between them, they had kept the whole household entertained for most of the time. 

As Ron stood watching Harry teach Elise how to fly properly, he recalled the most priceless moment of their visit to date. When Elise had asked why so many people knew Harry when they visited Diagon Alley. The Weasley brothers had proceeded to fill her in on the details, and she was now completely of the belief that Harry was a super-hero in disguise, by day, filling the role of Harry Potter, but transforming when the world needed a hero into 'The Boy Who Lived'. The glasses Harry wore seemed to convince her of the fact that he was a real-life Clarke Kent, and, needless to say, the Weasley Twins had egged her on to a point where she would run to Harry whenever anything went wrong - including things on the news, such as the train crash in London the previous day.

Harry had ignored the teasing until Hermione innocently suggested that he should paint a lightning bolt on his cloak and buy some tights if he was going to look the part. Harry had 'politely' told Hermione what he thought of her idea, before going off to find the Weasley brothers, and perhaps setting their clothes on fire. Ron and the twins, in any case, had all clearly labelled him as the suspect ringleader when Elise had accidentally 'knocked over' the twins bookshelf, which had taken them the best part of an afternoon to clean up. 

Ron refocused his attention to the present, and laughed at the scene. Harry was dangling dangerously from his broomstick, clinging to Elise - who had apparently tried to see if she could fly without the broom - whilst trying desperately to steer the Firebolt towards the ground. They only had two weeks remaining of the holidays, after which they would be returning to Hogwarts to begin their 6th year of studies. Assuming they had all passed their OWL examinations that was. Ron had to admit that he was more worried about the results than he was letting on - perhaps the frantic nerves his mother seemed to possess were having an effect on him. Harry looked fairly laid back about everything, completely the opposite to Hermione, who - as ever - was panicking that she might not have got full scores. Personally, Ron was more concerned about the pass boundaries, but with the owls carrying results arriving tomorrow, there was little he could do now. 

As Harry finally touched down on solid ground once more, Molly Weasley called them in for dinner, demanding that they all go and wash up straight away. Lifting Elise up onto his shoulders, Harry followed Ron towards the small house, bathed in the glow of a red sunset. Tomorrow they would be returning to the house Sirius had found for them in Hogsmeade, 'Furiae.' Harry had once asked Sirius, at the start of summer, why the house was named that. Sirius had replied that it was 'madness' in Latin, and that it just seemed to fit group that would be living there. He loved the Burrow - the Weasleys had been practically family for most of his time at Hogwarts - but now that he had a home to go to, he was actually looking forward to going back for a change.

Mrs Weasley had, as ever, been treating him as her 7th son, and her cooking was certainly better than anything he - and in particular, Sirius - had managed in his time at The Furiae. The twins were still happily causing chaos amongst the visitors, still happy in the delights that was freedom from school, having both passed their exams. (NEWT results came through from the ministry before the OWL results, older students perhaps being more prone to stress.) Percy appeared at unscheduled times, when he deemed it within his 'busy schedule' to visit family, and even Bill and Charlie had made several appearances, whilst travelling from country to country. What most surprised Harry this summer were the frequent absences of Arthur Weasley, whom it seemed was more often at work than not. Harry might not have given this a second thought, had Arthur Weasley not worked in the Muggle protection division of the ministry, a department which rarely called for work out of office hours. Harry didn't press the matter, however, and as he packed with Elise the next day for their return home, he filled his mind with more pleasant thoughts, such as returning to Quidditch matches, his friends, and the other things he treasured about the school of witchcraft and wizardry he attented. The sound of a large hooter from outside the house drew Harry's attention, and upon further inspection, he discovered that it was the night bus ready to pick he and Elise up. He dragged Elise away from Pidwidgeon, Ron's minute owl, and jumped down the stairs, shouting goodbye to various members of the family as he went. He finally threw a last goodbye and good luck for the exams towards Ron before running out of the gate after Elise towards the giant bus that was waiting on the road.

**

"Did you have a good time at Ron's, Harry?" Sirius asked as the two arrived back, much to his surprise, in the state they left.

"Yep. We taught Elise how to fly a broom." 

Sirius glanced at the girl, who grinned back and nodded her head excitedly.

"So," Sirius said with a grin, looking at his watch, "3 hours before the owl arrives, eh?"

"Yeah, but don't expect anything great. I did miss half the year."

"Ok, no pressure." Sirius laughed, looking at the pleading look on his Godson's face. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." His face grew more serious, (no pun intended..*^_^*) and he sat down on a chair, motioning Harry towards a seat. Elise seemed to gather that this wasn't something she should be listening to, and left for her room. 

"You can't transform anymore, can you?" Sirius asked after a short while.

"Er, you mean the Panther?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Yes. Why? Shouldn't I be able to?"

"Not really," Sirius answered, "but we were expecting it."

"Who's 'we'?" Harry asked, assuming that the group in question would include Dumbledore, or Lupin perhaps.

"I'm getting to that," Black replied, before hurriedly asking another question. "How much magic can you do without your wand?"

"Not much. Bits and pieces. Why?" Harry asked, beginning to grow annoyed at Sirius' constant questioning. 

"Show me," his godfather urged, "do something now." 

Harry frowned, a hundred confused thoughts flashed through his brain all at once. "Like what?" He heard himself ask. 

"How about a fire-spell?"

Harry shrugged, and concentrated hard on his hands. He brought to mind the rage that had filled him at previous times and directed it towards the thought of fire. With a pop, a small, glowing ball of flames erupted in his palm. He looked up at Sirius - who was staring, mesmerised by the sight of it - and then clenched his fist, extinguishing the light. He looked back at Sirius, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, "I can see why they're interested in you."

"WHO?" Harry demanded impatiently.

Sirius looked up at his godson, a small smile on his slightly tanned face. 

"The Order of Praesentia, Harry, they want to talk to you."

To be continued...

A/N.. What on earth am I letting myself in for.....? 

Thanks to those who reviewed the last part of 'And When The Dawn Begins', I hope that this part matched your opinion of that one, although I doubt that very much!

AJaKe - No epilogue - a new series.. is that ok?

Malena - It's not over.. Is a story ever truly finished?....

Herm - there ya go

Megan - thanks

Coqui - Thanks for beta-ing, even in your short amount of time ^_^ Great Job as per usual..

Sirius' Gal - Thanks, and it's people like you that persuaded me to do a sequel - I'll kill you all - muahahahahaha!!!

Dumbledore - Thanks, and I hope this sequel shows signs of meeting your expectations, ^_^

Jenn - Thanks, and AA is very annoying isn't it! Another one who guilt-tripped me into making a sequel..grrrrr..i luv you all really...*^_^*

Jamie Potter - Yep, here's your sequel!

Sarah - Thanks, and done.

Svolkarme - It was my pleasure! 

Katy D *In spirit* and Angelface - I am very, very sorry to hear about Katy, my deepest condolences to anyone who knew her, she seemed like an extremely nice girl. Thanks for the review, and I did another series look !! It's not the end!

Kelzery - Done!

Amethyst - Hope you finished the rest of it too!

Zara - Thanks!

Thanks, as ever, for all the fantastic feedback. In particular to Tasha, who emailed me with a great thank you, which I really appreciated, and also encouraged me to write this.. ^_^

Thanks also to Coqui, as ever, for beta-reading, and I'm waiting for that next part!! ^_^ kidding, take your time.. Rede, I'll look forwards to your help with the next part, if you're willing!

JACK DEE FOR CELEBRITY BIG BROTHER!!! GO JACK!!

sorry...

(For any confused Americans.. this comedian has tried to escape from the house 4 times, and succeeded once for a while, before handing himself in, as he's doing it for charity!)

Keep an eye out for the next part, although, as ever, I have no idea when it'll be out!! 

Rufus ^_^


	2. Chapter One - A Mysterious Start

A/N - Here you are, sorry it's late, but as they say - better late than never! Hope everyone enjoys it! This part is dedicated to 'Dumbledore's True Love' who cheered me up no end with all their wonderful reviews! Anyway, here you go...

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia 

Chapter One - A Mysterious Start....

"Who," Harry stuttered, slightly startled, "or what, are the Order of Prae-"

"I can't tell you any more, Harry," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "You'll have to wait for a while."

"So," Harry said, glaring at his godfather, "you tell me that some mysterious group wants to speak to me, and then tell me nothing about it?!"

Sirius grinned. "Yep. It'll keep your mind off exam results, which," he said, glancing at his watch, "are due in 2 and a half-hours." 

Harry groaned, sinking his head down into his hands. 

"I think I'll go upstairs," he said, voice slightly muffled through his arms. "Maybe I'll throw myself off the roof." 

**

"He has been told then?"

"Yes."

"In what detail?"

"None, as agreed."

"Very good. We shall meet with him, on the eve of the day of resurrection."

"As you wish, Causidicus. It shall be arranged."

"Thank you, Vasillus."

**

"HARRY!" 

"Are they here?"

"Yes!" Sirius shouted up the stairs in a teasing voice. "Come down and see your fate!"

Sirius Black held back a grin as his godson sprinted down the stairs, skidding towards the table to grab the crisp envelope from the owl's clutches, ignoring its squawk of annoyance. Whilst Harry ripped open the envelope impatiently, Black turned around to wave his wand over the kettle, heating it to a sufficient temperature.

"Well?"

He waited for a reply, but upon receiving none, turned to face Harry, who was staring, gob-smacked at the paper.

"What is it?" He asked, beginning to worry.

"I-I passed - everything!" Harry replied joyfully, "And I even got 'honourable credit' in Defence, Charms and Transfiguration!!"

Sirius gave a whoop of joy and hugged Harry tightly. "I knew you could do it!! You up for celebrating?"

Harry grinned widely. "Sure, but I'll just owl Ron and Herm and see how they did…"

"Don't bother. We'll stop by to pick them up!"

"A night on the town?"

"Erm, sort of - nothing too rowdy, since I'm supposed to teach you to be responsible - and I certainly don't want to get on Molly Weasley's bad side."

Harry grinned and then ran off to tell Elise the good news. Sirius shook his head in amusement. Harry had seriously been afraid he'd fail something. _He shouldn't have been_ Sirius thought, _well_, _other than Potions_. (Which, incidentally, was basically a worry to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, or perhaps Hermione, who didn't really need to worry about anything.)

As Harry reappeared, Elise in tow, Sirius threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the kitchen fire, motioning both children towards it. Elise had already faced the trials of her first trip by the Floo network, and apparently, had enjoyed it more than Harry had - perhaps because she had arrived in the right place. The trio stepped through the flames, simultaneously shouting 'The Burrow,' and were quickly whisked away. 

As the interior of the kitchen appeared in Harry's view, he saw his two friends dancing around happily, waving pieces of paper around in joy.

"Good news, then?" He heard Sirius ask over his shoulder. Everyone's attention shifted to the fireplace and Hermione screeched in delight.

"LOOK! All honourable credits!!"

"Oh," Ron smirked, "like there was ever any doubt. Honestly."

"How'd you do, Ron?" Harry asked, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of the smiles in the room.

"I passed everything!"

"Me too!!"

Sirius stepped in front of the three over-zealous teenagers and spoke to the exceedingly proud Mrs Weasley.

"Molly," he whispered, "I thought I'd take them out to Hogsmeade to celebrate. Do you mind?"

"Not at all - It'll do them some good - get rid of all this energy they suddenly seem to have." She rolled her eyes in a good-natured manner. "They didn't seem to have it earlier when I asked them to clean the attic though. Strange indeed."

Sirius grinned in sympathy, and then clapped his hands, announcing, "All set then, off to Hogsmeade."

**

It was a while before the euphoria of the trio's OWL results was gone, but once it had vanished, the new school year was looming only a few days away. Harry had long forgotten his conversation with Sirius and nothing more had been said about the matter, although the topic more than once crossed Sirius' mind. As the final days of the holidays passed, the letter from Hogwarts came - later than usual due to the exams - but containing vital information on which NEWT courses they could choose from. They had to choose only 3 subjects to 'major in', but still had to study all other subjects, 'in the background,' so to speak. Harry, having achieved three honourable credits, had an easy choice. For Hermione, it was a case of getting rid of some things, and in the end, she decided to continue with Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Ron had struggled more with the decision, but eventually went with Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Nobody questioned the trio's unanimous decision to study Defence - with the dark times that were surely on they way, they would more than need it.

As always, the day previous to the student's departure to school was one of frantic packing. In every household it was more than likely, no matter how many times a list was checked, that something would be forgotten. However, Harry still went about packing as he always did - the well used 'chuck and stuff' method. Elise was of little help - insisting that he really did need the pile of mud with worms from the garden, or the extra jar of jam from the cupboard. Sirius occasionally put in his two pennies worth, suggesting extra things that needed to be added, but other than that, Harry kept packing without interruption and finished in plenty of time. 

Harry had already decided that he would catch the Hogwarts express, even though he lived in Hogsmeade - only five minutes from the school. Sirius had pointed out how silly this was - travelling 400 miles south, just to come back again - but Harry had insisted that he wanted to spend the time with his friends. Having checked everything over one last time, they threw Floo powder into the fireplace and jumped through.

Harry stumbled out of the fire, one hand on his glasses, the other grabbing onto the nearest object in an attempt to balance himself. Having knocked over what appeared to be a rather large hat stand, he was in the process of picking it up when Sirius and Elise appeared, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage floating along behind them. Finding the small room to be deserted, they exited, heading towards the platforms. However, upon reaching the entrance, they came across a bored looking youth that stood up, straightening his uniform as they drew closer.

"Sorry folks, station's closed - there ain't no trains running today."

"Closed?" Harry asked, completely astounded. "What do you mean the station's closed?!"

"Big train crash t'other week, sonny. Didn't ya hear 'bout it? Still ain't cleared up proper. Big news it were, on the telly 'n everythin'!" The man puffed up, full of pride "Gave an account of what 'appened me self, to the cameras- me mam saw it 'n all - dead proud, so she were."

Harry glanced at Sirius and shrugged, wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Course, 'orrible thing it were really - dozens o' people killed - strange too - not found no cause yet, the coppers ain't."

Hedwig shifted inside her cage, causing Harry to almost drop it. It drew the porter's attention and he looked down at the bird.

"Unusual one that is - you don't get many owl round 'ere normally - mind you, there was another one earlier on."

"Really?" Harry asked, his interest in the man's conversation re-instilled. "When?"

"'bout ten minutes ago - noisy little bugger it were though, not like this 'un." The man tipped his hat back and looked curiously at Harry. "Why?"

"Er, no reason - did you see where they went?"

"Yeah - strange lot they were - big group too, headed into the booking office - something about fireplaces and fur they were sayin'." He frowned at the group's desperate looks. "I dunno - I can't be expected to remember ev'ry little thing that goes on, can I? Now, clear orf, the station's closed." 

The man re-adjusted his cap, span on his heel, and returned to the gate he had previously been stood by.

Harry turned to Sirius, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"It's got to be the Weasleys," he said.

"With Piggy!" Elise chirped.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "certainly sounds like it could have been them - looks like they were heading for us though, Harry - we'd best go back and check. We can't get on the express anyway, that's for sure."

"What do you think about the train crash, Sirius?" Harry asked, still deep in thought.

"Bloody unreliable Muggle inventions, that's what. I wonder how they're getting everyone to Hogwarts then? Not many people seemed to have turned up - somebody must have got word around." 

"It just seems strange, that's all" Harry continued, ignoring his godfather. Sirius looked at him concernedly, before pushing open the door which led back to the fireplace which they had reached whilst talking.

"_Harry_," Elise whined. "I've lost my ribbon." 

"That's all right, there're plenty more at home."

"OK - me first!!"

"Right then, through you go," Sirius said, watching carefully to make sure Elise got through all right. "You next, Harry."

Harry glanced around once more - unable to shake the feeling that all was not as it seemed- before stepping through the bright flames. Sirius followed shortly, moving particularly quickly as he heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"'ere, mate - I found the kid's ribbon - blimey!" The youth looked around the empty room in confusion. "I'm sure they came in 'ere. They've vanished, so they 'ave. I'm going round the bend, me - mam always said I should 'ave gone to an airport - there's more people there, not so bleeding lonely, unlike this place..." 

**

"So let's get this straight then - the Express isn't running, and every student is using our house to floo to?!"

"No, just the Gryffindors," Minerva McGonagall rationalised, trying to calm the frantic Sirius Black down. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to guide children through the house and out of the front door where Harry was directing them towards the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

"To be perfectly honest," she continued, "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it - we sent messages to everyone."

"We must have left too early - we didn't know."

As the last of the children wandered through the now extremely dirty living room, all present heaved a sigh of relief. Harry wandered in with Ron and Hermione and came to talk to the two older members of the remaining group, one of who was wondering if his house would ever be free of soot.

"Professor McGonagall, could I ask you something?"

The transfiguration teacher looked slightly surprised, but re-applied her normal calm exterior and replied, "Certainly, Potter."

"That train crash - was there a wizard killed in it?"

Sirius blanched at his words, and McGonagall opened her mouth in amazement.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I don't know - just a feeling, I guess." He turned to Sirius. "We're going to go up to the school now, ok?" Receiving a nod, he gave a cheery goodbye and left the room talking animatedly with his two friends. Sirius turned to the teacher, a questioning look on his face.

"It's uncanny," she stuttered. "How could he know?"

"Who was it?" 

"Ollivander - the wand maker."

**

A pale, bony hand extended towards the sign nailed to the door and pulled it off. 

"Ollivanders : Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC - Temporarily closed due the unfortunate death of the proprietor, Mr Ollivander. How sad." The hand threw the sign to the floor. "Break it open - and make sure you find the feather. Only the right phoenix one will do."

Cloaked figures strode into the deserted shop, searching desperately for the elusive feather. A few were gathering other items from the workshop in the back. A tall wizard - a mask covering his face - rushed to the door proclaiming, 

"I have it, Master." He raised his hand to display a red and black feather.

"Excellent. Now that we have the feather of the dark phoenix, we can begin to remould it at once."

"Of course, my Lord."

"And then once again, I, Lord Voldemort shall rise to defeat the light - beginning with the creation of a new wand of darkness, and the destruction of Harry Potter."

**

"The Aureus will be brought to see us, Vasillus - the resurrection has begun."

"Very well, Causidicus, they shall be informed."

"Indeed."

**

To be continued...

A/N - I really need to stop with the cliff-hangers don't I? ^_^ Ah well...

As ever, thanks to the great people who reviewed - and to those who didn't - naughty naughty :-

****

Pleiades - Thanks - you've reminded me to go and see if a new part of your story is up! Everybody should read this story!! ARE YOU LOT LISTENING? Read this authors work - it's great!

****

Sarah - Glad you like it!

****

Kelzery - I know, just the beginning - hope you enjoyed this part as much.

****

Coqui - as ever, thanks for reviewing, even though you already beta read it!! (And I love the new part of your story!)

****

Shadow - Thanks

****

Maxwell Coffee House - Sorry, it took a bit long really, didn't it?

****

Someone2 - Sorry! I didn't miss you out deliberately - consider this a triple thanks - two for the great reviews for this part, and one for the review I missed last time!

****

Lizzy/Tygrestick - Thanks, hope you enjoyed this too.

****

NK - glad you like the sequel.

****

Nagh - Glad you think so!

****

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~ - *ANNOUNCER* "Presenting, to Dumbledore's true love, the reviewer of the chapter!" You reviewed 4 times!! I'm very very sorry to have kept you waiting!

****

Ravenclaw Filly - er, now?

****

Simplefan - There you go!

****

Jamie Potter - Thanks.

****

Katy D *In Spirit* and Angelface - Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!

****

Itari15 - thanks.

****

Sugar Quill - Thanks

****

Harry&Cho - Thanks

A huge thanks to my two beta-readers, Tanya and Coqui, who both do an absolutely fantastic job at making my stories presentable! You only have to look at the mistakes in my aouthors note to see the great job they do!

Anyway, until next time.. Lord knows when that'll be, since I have exams in 5 weeks, but I'll try. ^_^

Rufus


	3. Chapter Two - The Aureus

Look how quickly this new part's out! Thanks to Coqui and Tanya for checking this before I posted it! Please bear with me for future chapters..Exam stress looms over me like a bad cold, but I try to use writing as a relaxant.. I'll do my best, anyway. Here's to the next part then.. I'll dedicate this next part to, I don't know.. the lads in my further maths class for making me laugh..

Rufus ^_^

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia

Chapter Two - The Aureus

Having travelled by the horse-less carriages up to the school, the students were dismayed to realise that they had arrived too late for the feast. The elves insisted that none of the food could be eaten now, and that everybody would have to wait for more to be prepared. The trio, along with the rest of the students, headed for the common room of their house, looking forward to returning to what had been their home for the last five years.

"You've got to get looking quickly, Harry!"

"I know, Ron. I know," the emerald-eyed boy replied. "I have two weeks to find two beaters and three chasers."

Ron coughed. "Er, and a keeper."

"_WHAT?_"

"Yeah, well, Ian Daley's Mum transferred him to America - something about his grandmother, I think."

"Wonderful," Harry said as he pushed open the door for Hermione, "That's just what I needed."

"Can't you two change the subject?" Hermione groaned. "You've talked about nothing but bloody Quidditch all afternoon, and don't look like you're planning on stopping this evening."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Sorry," Ron said. "What would _you _like to talk about Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, trying to determine whether this was said with any kind of hidden meaning. Eventually deciding just to ignore him, she snapped "_mitoile_" towards the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room and marched up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron snorted in amusement once she was out ear-shot, before heading upstairs themselves. 

"Who do you think'll make the team then, Harry?"

"Not a clue, mate." Harry said, lying back on his familiar bed.

"I was thinking of trying out," Ron said, glancing at the captain of the team. "Do you think I should?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, can I borrow the Magical Beast textbook?" Ron added as an afterthought. "I've not quite finished my work yet."

"Yeah, sure. How much is 'quite'?"

"Erm, none."

Harry laughed and pulled himself up, walking towards his trunk in the corner of the room, where, since he had yet to unpack, the book would be found. He undid the clasps, grabbed the handle to pull open the battered case, and vanished.

"_HARRY!?_"

(I would like to point out at this time, that I was originally going to end the last part with this..but I thought that was a little cruel, even for me.)

**

Harry felt the familiar tug of a Portkey as he put his hand on the handle of the trunk, and he closed his eyes in dismay. Once he opened them again, there was only darkness as far as he could see. Feeling in his robes for his wand, he cursed as he realised it was lying on his bed back at Hogwarts. Focusing once more on his surroundings, he conjured the fireball he had once shown Sirius and began to try to determine where he was.

**

"Is this really necessary, Causidicus?"

"Yes, Mr Black, it is absolutely necessary. Mr Potter's abilities must be assessed in an environment which allows them to work to their full potential."

Sirius frowned as he watched his godson stumble towards the edge of the room. He still wasn't sure that he trusted these people but Dumbledore had assured him that Harry was in no danger. 

__

Harry doesn't know that though, does he?

Sirius contemplated this. After all that happened last year, was transporting Harry, by surprise, into what must seem like a dangerous situation, such a good idea? Did Harry need this right now?

__

It's all for the best, he reasoned. _This will help him in the long run...If he doesn't have a heart attack first._

With that, Sirius' attention returned, along with everyone else's, to the room below them, where Harry had finally found the edge of the room.

**

Upon reaching a wall, Harry found himself with no further clues as to what was going on. Nobody had attacked him thus far, and he hadn't come across any deadly animals. What had happened? He shivered despite the small fireball in his hand, as it did very little to take away the chill of the room, and strained to see further in the room. Looking at the flames in his hand once more he willed them on, smiling as the ball began to swell in size. Soon, it had reached a size which made it possible to see across the room, and warmed Harry up considerably. Realising that it was beginning to block his view, Harry stopped the flames from growing any bigger, and left the giant sun-like structure to float along behind him, lighting his way. Looking up, he was sure that there were voices coming from somewhere - he could hear noises coming from above him, but how to reach them? 

As soon as Harry had this thought, there was a cracking sound, and then silence. Looking around, he saw nothing. Shrugging, he looked up again for the voices, only to see a large boulder falling from the ceiling towards him. Throwing his hands upwards in what was a natural reaction to the oncoming threat, he closed his eyes and prayed for the best. 

**

"HERM!" 

Hermione looked up, along with the other occupants of the 5th year girls room, as Ron burst through the door, pale-faced and reckless. 

"HE VANISHED!"

"Who?"

"HARRY!" Ron shouted in frustration, "Who else?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, a familiar panic beginning to creep through her body.

"He was opening his trunk to get a book out and vanished!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"_Herm_," he whined. "I think I would know whether Harry vanished or not!"

"Come on, we've got to tell Dumbledore!"

The two friends sprinted out of the room, leaving a very confused group of girls behind them.

**

Harry opened one eye carefully. _I'm not dead_, he thought, _but I'm still here_. Looking up towards where his hands remained stretched upwards, he gaped at the boulder, which was floating quietly. Still staring, he walked away, trembling at the close shave, never taking his eyes away from the strange sight. _Did I do that?_

**

"Did he do that?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Yes, Mr Black. He is indeed what we have been looking for." Causidicus waved his hand at two of the men. "I have seen enough - stop the course."

"Yes, Causidicus."

"That's it then?" Black said, slightly puzzled that everything was over so quickly.

"For now."

**

Having stepped away from underneath the boulder, Harry let his arms drop back down and watched as the boulder fell to the floor with a loud thud. _If I can float a boulder_, he thought, trying to instil confidence in himself, _I can float myself up to those voices_. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard on an image of himself rising upwards. A strange tingle spread throughout his body, loosening all his joints, his heart started to beat at an impossible rate, a strange golden light shone on the inside of his eyelids and a strange humming rang through his head. Opening one eye a fraction, Harry gave a startled yelp as he realised he was a hundred feet in the air and could see people on a balcony below him watching in amazement. His concentration shattered, he lost his balance and began to fall. Lunging for the wall in front of him, he grasped a brick which stuck out with his fingertips and scrambled to find a foot-hold. Having regained some sort of balance, he looked up to the balcony he had fallen past, squinting at the shocked faces of the figures leaning over looking at him. Seeing one face in particular, he started - almost losing his grip in the process.

__

"Sirius?"

"Oh. Hi, Harry."

__

**

"Vasillus, go arrange for Mr Potter to be brought to the hall."

"At once, Causidicus."

Sirius frowned as the cloaked figure scurried from the room. _These people seem less trustworthy by the minute._

"Was that entirely normal?" He asked, turning to the leader who was stood in deep thought.

"Fairly," came the reply. "Although, he seems to be developing these powers quite well by himself. He is more advanced than even I had predicted." The mysterious man paused, treating Sirius Black to a suspicious glance. "And you tell me you knew nothing of these further abilities? He told you he could only do smaller things?"

Sirius looked down. It was true. Harry hadn't told him any of this. "He doesn't trust me, I- I don't - why?" He asked, immediately fearing the worst, not understanding that Harry probably didn't realise he could do these things.

"Why, Mr Black?" Causidicus turned on him. "How has Mr Potter had the chance to learn to trust someone? He probably trusted adults, until they locked him in a cupboard and refused to feed him; children, until they teased and hit him; Professors, until they tried to kill him, and friends, until they betrayed him." He stopped at the look on Sirius' face. "I am aware that this is not something Mr Potter believes - but no doubt it is what Mr Weasley does, and trust relies on both parties, Mr Black. Give him some time - he must learn to trust eventually - but it will take time. It is hard to learn to trust people at a time like this - especially when one is being pursued by the Dark Lord, I should think."

**

"You knew, Sirius?!"

Harry looked around the room incredulously. He was still confused as to what he was doing here - all he knew thus far was that his disappearance from Hogwarts had been arranged so that his powers could be tested. Thousands of questions buzzed through his head all at once_. _Who were these strange people - and what was Sirius doing consorting with them?

"Yes, but I think you'll understand better if you allow Causidicus to explain his motives."

Harry frowned at his godfather, but then turned to what seemed to be the leader of this strange organisation, an expectant look on his face. The man obliged him and began talking.

"We, Mr Potter, are the Order of Praesentia. Founded in 1401 by the great King Arthur himself, our mission is to destroy the darkness that often overwhelms the country. Of course, we have had several problems along the way - The Great Fire of London in 1666 perhaps being the worst - although the member in question insisted that the fire saved lives by ending the plague - anyway, I digress. Our mission was set in the hope that one day, the prophecy given by Merlin could be solved. We believe that in you, it has."

Harry remained silent, disbelief written across his face.

"Come, follow me." 

Causidicus began to lead Harry, Sirius, and the rest of the members down a corridor lit by blazing torches. The walls seemed to glow with an eerie iridescence, lighting those who walked within them to a similar shade. They walked in silence, the thumps of feet treading on the ground and the swishing of robes along the floor the only sound to be heard. Finally the chain of people drew to a halt, stood in front of a large bronze plate. Neatly inscribed in the dull metal were a series of paragraphs in what Harry assumed was Latin. He understood some of it - most of the spells the students had learnt to date were in Latin, so they were all roughly familiar with the language - but most of it was gibberish in his eyes.

"This," Causidicus stated, "is the collection of Merlin's prophecies. Over the many years in which he lived, several of these prophecies came true, and now, only one remains to come to fruition."

He extended one arm towards the paragraph at the base of the plaque and began to translate it for those around him.

__

"Before the millennium has come to its close,

Whilst the leaders make sure that no person knows,

The true light side admits the horror has risen,

And so, in the darkness, a golden hope shall be given.

With the blood of the founder, and powers of old,

The Aureus' tale for many years shall be told.

To be recognised by these signs, four,

They shall extinguish darkness for evermore.

The looks of the heir, both in stature and eye,

Stealth of the animal, black of the sky. 

Known throughout all the world, but fully by few,

Many times breaking through darkness, but always staying true."

Harry's mouth was agape. 

"You're kidding me - you don't think - you can't think - I mean there's no way-"

Causidicus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in a calming manner. 

"Mr Black mentioned you could turn into a panther. Would you mind showing us?"

Harry glanced at his godfather - still unsure as to what Sirius was doing here, but receiving a nod, continued with the transformation. There were gasps from around the room as the panther swished its tail from side to side, watching the group with narrowed eyes.

"The animal!"

"Black fur!"

Harry changed back before any more comments could be made, a scowl evident on his features. 

"I am not some, some - Aureus, I'm just a kid! A kid who's lucky to made it this far! Lucky, that's all."

"Harry," Sirius soothed, "calm down-"

"NO!" Sirius jumped back at the outburst; it was extremely unusual for Harry to raise his voice to anyone. "I won't calm down, Sirius! First, I get whisked away from Hogwarts - Ron and Hermione will be nicely worried by now, by the way - second, I land in a strange dark room; third, I get a big boulder dropped on me; fourth, I nearly fall one hundred feet to my death and finally, to top it all off, I get told I'm some golden hope for the light side - and you try to tell me calm down?!"

The room's occupants looked on in amazement as Harry span around and made to leave the room. He had only reached as far as the wide archway in the far wall, when he span around, his cheeks a slight pink shade.

"I don't know the way out," he said sheepishly, the anger fading quickly from his system.

"You're not leaving until you accept this, Harry." Sirius said, glad to see a slightly calmer version of his godson, but still anxious that he should accept the truth. "You can't afford to ignore it - Voldemort," he paused here, slightly surprised as some of the members shuddered. "Voldemort," he repeated, "is not far away from achieving his full power - we have to harness this power you're showing - for your own protection!"

"But I can't, Sirius - I'm nothing special!" Harry looked up at Sirius with pleading eyes. "Can't you just tell them they've got the wrong person and then I can go back to school?"

"I know how much you hate to hear this, Harry, but you **are** special - and you're needed to help defeat the dark arts, much like you have been doing for the last five years. For now, it will just mean a few extra lessons - it can be a secret, nobody needs to know!"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, you can't tell anybody. That was going to be another problem, but we weren't going to tell you until later."

"Not even Ron or Hermione?"

"Sorry."

"If I say ok, can we go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Can we go?" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. "These people are giving me the creeps."

"Me too, Harry - let's get out of here."

"Great."

Sirius began to lead Harry down the corridor towards what he knew was a Portkey, all the while trying to explain the prophecy.

"Gryffindor, of course," he replied to one of Harry's many questions, "through Lily's side."

"Really? I thought my mum was Muggle-born."

"No, although I'm not surprised you thought that - Petunia was a squib, which is mostly why she resented magic so much." He paused, looking at Harry. "It's really the eyes that give you away, Harry. Everyone always comments how you have Lily's eyes, which is significant as they were Godric Gryffindor's most prominent feature, passed through his line to you."

"Like the prophecy?"

"Yes. Have you ever seen a portrait of Gryffindor when he was young?"

"No. The one I've seen is of him when he's old - a wizened wizard, so to speak."

"Find one when you get back to Hogwarts -trust me, you'll get a shock."

With this, both Harry and Sirius touched the Portkey in the centre of the room and were whisked away from where the Order was situated. Landing with a thump on the floor, Harry looked around and determined that they had arrived in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, and that Dumbledore himself was sat at his desk, regarding them with anxious eyes. 

"So, Harry, I presume you met Causidicus and the Order?"

"You both knew?" Harry asked, his gaze switching rapidly from one man to the other, and back again. "You both knew, and neither of you told me?!"

"We weren't sure, Harry - it is only recently that the Order has come to us showing an interest in you."

Dumbledore observed Harry with his blue eyes, making the boy squirm under his gaze. Smiling slightly, the headmaster tried to reassure Harry.

"You may be reluctant to believe us, Harry, but will you at least agree to attend the lessons?"

"How can I, though?" Harry said cautiously, "I have a full schedule for my NEWT courses."

"Most of the lessons would be at night, I'm afraid. Nevertheless, will you agree?"

Harry looked at his godfather who smiled and nodded encouragingly. 

"Yes."

At that point there was the sound of muffled yelling from outside and then the sound of a door slamming. A few seconds later and the door to the office was flung open, Ron and Hermione falling through hurriedly explaining their presence.

"Professor! Harry's vanish-"

Hermione stopped in the middle of her tirade, upon seeing Harry sat in the large chair in front of her. 

"I required a counsel with Mr Potter, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I assure you, he will be returned to you as soon as I am finished." 

Ron stared, slack-jawed at his friend and Sirius. Hermione pushed him out of the office, and as the door shut, a slap could clearly be heard, along with Ron Weasley's muffled yelp.

"_Ron_! You said he vanished - now I look like a right idiot.."

Harry held back a laugh as he turned to face the headmaster again, who himself was wearing a slight smile.

"It took them long enough to figure I was gone, didn't it?"

Sirius smirked. "Er - the Portkey we used has a time-charm on it, Harry. You've only been gone for a maximum of five minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Now, your lesson will be every Tuesday evening. If you come to my office at midnight, I will have a Portkey ready to transport you back to the Order. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head slowly. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together

"Well, then," he said brightly, "I think it's time for you to head back to the common room - we're going to send food up for everyone - students haven't arrived in time for the feast, due to the unfortunate circumstances."

Harry grinned, expressing his thanks to Sirius and Dumbledore as he left the office, heading towards the common room, and after only a short while, his bed.

**

"What did Dumbledore want yesterday then, Harry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Not much - just telling me to be careful, that's all."

"Why?" his friend asked in a cheerful manner. "You defeated You-Know-Who last year! What's there to worry about?"

"Nothing, Ron. Really."

"Alright, then!" he said defensively. "Sheesh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast, paying little attention to what he was shovelling into his mouth. Hermione, as ever, was sat at the table with a large book; Ron was involved in an animated conversation with Dean who happened to be sat beside him. Hermione vaguely appeared to be listening half-heartedly to what Ginny was saying, all the while shooting suspicious glances in Harry's direction. 

"Why did Dumbledore transport you by port key?" She asked. "Why not just call for you?"

Harry quickly thought of an answer. "Quicker, I guess."

Hermione frowned - she obviously wasn't satisfied with his answer but, nevertheless, she returned to her obviously enthralling book. She only tore her eyes from it as the morning owls flooded into the halls, distributing mail to their various owners. Ron snorted in annoyance as Pig flew around him in circles before dropping a letter on his head. Hedwig glided gently down to land on Harry's shoulder, although no letter was attached to her leg. Feeding her a bit of bacon off his plate, Harry gently stroked her head and watched as she flew once more from the room. He was just refocusing on his breakfast, when a large tawny owl swooped down, dropping a large envelope onto his lap.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have X-ray vision, Herm, give me a chance to open it."

He ripped open the cream-coloured envelope and unfolded the letter which was inside it. Scanning through its contents quickly, his mouth dropped open in amazement.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked again. "Harry?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, stuffing the letter back in the envelope and putting it down on the table. Hermione smiled and grabbed the letter off the table, opening it for herself.

__

"Herm!"

"Oh shush, Harry."

She carefully read the parchment, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"That's fantastic, Harry!"

"What?" Ron whined annoyed that he wasn't involved.

"Hermione, don't." Harry warned.

She looked up at Harry, frowning. "Why not - it's great!"

"What is?" All the people around the trio chorused, now thoroughly involved in the conversation.

"Harry's been asked to play quidditch for the England youth team!"

A/N - now wasn't that nice - not even a proper cliff-hanger or anything! ^_^

Thanks to those who reviewed last time:-

****

James Bond - Thank you soooooo much - you spotted I hadn't uploaded the right thing! I owe you a lot!

****

Lizzy/Tygrestick - I know..strange, hmmmm - oh no - i sound like that green thing out of star wars ...ahhhhhhh

****

Pleiades - yes, Causidicus means advocate (peacemaker type person) and Vasillus means servant..so they do have a meaning! And for the record, Aureus means golden, hence the golden hope.. I really loved your lasted part - but it's been ages since you posted!! You've left me in suspense..I'll cry if you don't post another part soon!!

****

Dumbledore's True Love - Again, very nice reviews (note the plural, again ^_^) thanks, and try not to turn into Ginny..*blushes* :-)

****

Zara - It's a mystery - woooooooooo..

****

Shadow - sorry...I've tried to stop with the evil cliff-hangers- it's just so tempting - i've done better this time!

****

Ravenclaw Filly - Glad you like it!!

****

Svolkame - thanks for reviewing both parts at once!

****

Quirky, Insane, Flakey - I agree..very suspicious..hmmmmmm..and so does Sirius, it seems....

****

Kelzery - I'm glad that you liked it really...the wand thing will be cleared up eventually..

****

nagh - thanks!

****

Demon child - yep, thanks!

****

Stark-raving-loony - aaahhhhhh sorry - I nearly always miss someone - consider this a triple thanks as consolidation ^_^

****

Quidditch Twin - glad you enjoyed them...

****

Rachel - Thanks!

****

Adelina - Thanks, and I'm glad to see you're posting on your sequel too! Some people aren't.*glares at bliss...*

****

Jamie Potter- Thanks

****

Katie Potter -Thanks, *looks above* hmmmmmmm, any relation...? ^_^

****

water nymph - glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing both parts!

****

Zybenkizzashanta - Thanks, and take the name by all means - it translates to 'advocate' or 'pleader' if you're interested..

****

No Reply - Thanks!

****

Potter Hal - This wasn't too long a wait..well, not by my standards!

****

Katy D *in spirit* and Angelface - Glad you're enjoying it!

****

Coqui - Thank you for reviewing..and you're now on author alert! Aren't you pleased! Thanks for beta-ing (is that even a word?!)

****

Linz - look Coqui and Tanya - they said well done to you! Honestly - you have no idea - they deserve a bloody medal..my grammar is appalling..

****

izzy - thanks!

**Simplefan **- Glad you're enjoying it!

****

Kylana - Thanks for reviewing both stories at once! Glad you like them!

Well...that was long..

Thanks again to Tanya and Coqui for the great job they do! ^_^

Until next time..

Rufus

Another bad joke, courtesy of my dad:-

__

Did you hear about the pizza delivery guy who committed suicide?

****

No, why?

__

He topped himself.

Hahaha. Not funny.


	4. Chapter Three - Busy as a Bee

A/N – Okay, so I'll try to keep this short… sorry about the long wait, but this part is especially long to make up for it! Please read the note at the bottom… Thanks to Coqui and Tanya for beta reading… Anyway, On with the story! If you have any questions or comment, please e-mail them to – Ruth555@hotmail.com

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia

Chapter Three - Busy As A Bee

An amazed silence hung over the Gryffindor table whilst the news sunk in, causing the other tables to look at them in confusion. Suddenly, pandemonium broke loose; cheers erupting throughout the lions as the news spread like wildfire. 

"Hermione, why did you do that?" Harry asked as the noise around him threatened to drown out his voice, and the number of people congratulating him began to make him feel claustrophobic.

"Why not?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "It's great news!"

"Well what if I don't want to play?!" He snatched the letter from Hermione, glaring at her, and stormed out of the hall towards the common room. 

Whilst walking quickly towards the Gryffindor tower, Harry re-opened the letter and read it through to himself.

_The Federation of International Flying Associations _

_English department_

_Head - Robert Newton , Winner, Player of the Year, 1967, 1969, 1972_

_ _

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We at F.I.F.A. (A/N - lol) are constantly on the lookout for developing talent in the various fields of flying available to the modern wizard. It has come to my personal attention that your obvious talent lies in the field of quidditch; to be precise, in the position of seeker. It is, therefore, with great pleasure that I offer you the chance to play for our international quidditch youth team. The youth team travels to the same friendly (i.e. non-competitive) games as the main team, and also participates in the World Youth Cup every 2 years. I hope you are able to attend the trials on Tuesday September 5th at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Whilst we realise that this letter comes with extremely short notice, it has, unfortunately, become necessary with the upcoming season that is looming ever closer, causing a busy schedule for the team. I look forward to your presence at the afore-mentioned date,_

_ _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Philip Johnson, Coach - English Quidditch, Youth Division_

_ _

Harry frowned as he read the statement 'busy schedule.' Time was something he didn't have a great deal of at the minute. But to play for England, his national team, was the offer of a lifetime - one that would surely not come again. He stormed through the corridors, his anger at Hermione for blurting out the news like that still pushing him onwards. She, if anybody, should have understood that it would have been better to keep it a secret for a while, giving him a chance to think about it. Now everyone was automatically expecting him to accept - when he might not actually be able to. Looking at the day of the trials again, he groaned, realising that it was the same day as his first lesson with the order. Suddenly deciding to change his direction, he headed for the statue of the one-eyed witch, behind which was hidden the passage to Hogsmeade - he still had 2 hours until his first lesson - plenty of time to go and talk to Sirius.

**

Ron, Hermione and pretty much the rest of the hall watched as Harry stalked out of the main doors, many of them still extremely confused as to what was going on. Ron turned to his friend in amazement.

"He's really going to turn it down?" His face grew sterner. "He's practically singled out to play for England and he has the nerve to say he doesn't want to?!"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione soothed. "There's probably a perfectly sensible reason for it. No need to jump to conclusions."

Seamus Finnegan looked over towards the two excitedly.

"Can you believe it? A Gryffindor student playing for England! Do you think Harry will be able to get us into the games?"

"It's only a trial," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked. "Well what's all the fuss about then? He might not even get picked!"

"Ron, have some confidence in him - of course he'll be picked."

"He might not!" Ron, his voice tinged with bitterness.

"Ron! What's gotten into you?" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her friend, before announcing she was going to find Harry.Ron sank into his chair red faced and embarrassed.

**

"Sirius?" Harry called. "You in?"

"HARRY!" Elise shrieked, before running towards him, arms grabbing his legs in a hug.

"Easy, Elise." Harry said with a grin. "It's only been a day since I last saw you!"

"That you then, Harry?" a voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Yep, come for some advice about something."

"Girl troubles already, Harry?" Sirius grinned as he entered the room. "You've only been back a day."

"No, Sirius - get your mind out of the gutter." Harry replied whilst rolling his eyes, before handing his godfather the letter he had received earlier in the day. Sirius read it through quickly before raising an eyebrow at his godson.

"What do you need my help with then?" He asked. "And shouldn't you be at lessons?"

"No, I've got a little break before lessons, can't be too long though. Anyway, I wanted to ask you what I should do."

"What's there to ask? It the chance of a lifetime, Harry!"

"And when am I supposed to have the time to take the opportunity? For a start, the trial itself is on the same day as my first lesson with the order; I have a full schedule at Hogwarts; I have to find a whole quidditch team for Gryffindor for God's sake - what am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you at least go to the trial, Harry?" Sirius said, once Harry had finished his little tirade. "You're not committing yourself to anything, and at least you can see what playing on an international team's like."

"Ok, good idea, I suppose." Harry admitted meekly. "I should really get going now then - I'll be late otherwise."

_"_Right then," Sirius said. "Make sure you pop in on the next Hogsmeade visit - there's one for sixth years next weekend isn't there?"

"Really? We must be allowed to go more often now! Wait - how do you know?"

"Er, just a guess."

"Oh, OK. See you Elise," Harry called, waving at the small girl who had wandered off, bored with the conversation.

"BYE!"

**

"Harry?! Where have you been all morning?" Hermione snapped as he entered the common room through the portrait. "I was just going to give up on you and head for Ancient Runes – Ron's already left for Charms."

"I've been to see Sirius to ask what I should do."

"I don't see what the problem is – I thought you loved quidditch."

Harry sighed. "I don't really have time Hermione – with all the courses I'm doing, and then being captain and a prefect at the same time."

"Being prefect doesn't take up too much time," Hermione rationalized. "There are only two meetings a week."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I just don't have time, Herm. We've got to go to class, come on."

"Alright," Hermione said, giving him a strange look. "You missed the announcements this morning, by the way. Guess who's back to teach Defence?"

"Who?"

"Lupin."

Harry turned round, a startled look on his face. "Really?"

"Yep. You missed your timetable as well," she said, handing him a parchment. "Here you go."

"Thanks. That must be how Sirius knew about the Hogsmeade trip then."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I just said – from Sirius. He must've found out from Lupin. Anyway, I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"See you. Say hi to Ron for me."

Harry went down the stairs which led towards the charms classroom, his mind miles away from the route he was taking. It was only as he passed the same classroom for the third time that he realised he was going to be late if he didn't get a move on. Finally reaching the correct room with only a few minutes to spare, he ignored the stares from the class and sat down in a seat next to Ron, just as Flitwick emerged from a smaller room at the front. 

"Today," the pint-sized teacher began in his normal squeaky voice, "we will beginning what will be two years of hard work. This work will eventually lead to the NEWT exams, the exams which will become the final result of your seven years at this school. So, wands out everyone!"

**

The class all groaned then as they received this speech on working hard. By the end of the week they were running at the words 'NEWT' or 'exam', as all the teachers throughout the week began to warn them of the hard work ahead of them. Even Hagrid, Ron assured Harry and Hermione, had taken it upon himself to be stern for once. More than one sixth year student had been seen running down the halls from teachers proclaiming the fact that there were two years until the actual exams. Hermione, as ever, was siding with the teachers, much to Ron and Harry's dismay, frequently reminding both of them to study. 

In the end, after being rather tense throughout charms, Ron had calmed down over the latest offer Harry had received, accepting that Harry was only attending the trial and wasn't committing himself to the team just yet. It was no surprise that the first week back at Hogwarts went fast, as all the students settled into the regular regime, but it did, however, come as a surprise to Harry when he realised that Tuesday had crept up on him already. He bade Ron and Hermione a fairly cheerful goodbye as he left them in the common room, which Ron surmised as being due to missing lessons in exchange for playing quidditch. 

As he made his way onto the great, sweeping drive in front of the main doors, he removed his wand and held out his arm to hail the now-familiar Knight Bus. Hopping on, his broomstick in his one free hand, he weathered the greetings from Stan Shunpike, the over-friendly conductor of the slightly erratic, but fairly reliable transport system, and sat down on the bed he was directed towards. Several stops and a dozen near-crashes later, Stan announced that they had reached the quidditch headquarters and Harry jumped off, waving a hasty goodbye. 

Looking around as he neared the large, modern building, on which the words 'Nivea Visage' were clearly visible above the blacked-out front door. Harry turned around to check that this was the right place, but found that the Knight bus had already departed on its way. He looked again at the building, which had a fancy steel structure and shrubbery surrounding the car park, to notice that not only the door, but all of the windows were dark. He ventured towards the door, noticing a strange circular slot in the centre where a handle should have been. He stared at the door, wondering how to open it, when a thought struck him. Taking his wand out once more, he carefully inserted it into the hole and then stood back as the doors swung open.

Harry gasped in amazement as he entered through the doors - the building was completely different from the inside. Scores of people bustled about, moving from office to office, stopping at the desk at the front. Harry was jostled about as he tried to walk towards this desk, which had the words 'England Flying Division' emblazoned next to a flag depicting the cross of St George. (England's flag, a red cross on a white background. St George is England's patron saint; his feast day is the 23rd of April.) Flying on the wall next to the flag was a team of quidditch players flying on broomsticks. Harry watched in astonishment as a witch came to ask for directions and was handed one of the minute players, who flew around her head and then off down a corridor.

Tentatively, Harry walked towards the desk and, leaning his arms on the cool marble, asked politely where the quidditch division could be found. The over-worked and severely stressed receptionist cast a glance at him and then thrust one of the flying guides into his hands before scurrying off to see to another 'customer.' The guide, which Harry had been handed, sped down corridor after corridor, flying so fast that Harry found himself jogging to keep up. He eventually found himself skidding into a new reception area with rows of offices surrounding it. Walking up to yet another receptionist, Harry tried in vain to flatten his hair and then straightened his robes, before coughing slightly to gain the woman's attention. 

"Yes, dear?"

"Er, I'd like to speak to Philip Johnson, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, I -"

"I thought not - another child thinking they can just waltz down here and waste people's time." She frowned and then motioned towards a chair. "Sit down, and you can wait until he leaves his office to get your autograph."

"But I-"

"Sit."

Harry looked despairingly at the woman and tried to explain that he was here for tryouts, but only received the same 'sit' reply over and over. Eventually he bowed to her wishes and sat down in one of the extremely uncomfortable chairs by the reception. He was just beginning to wonder whether he should have bothered coming at all, when a man brushed past him and tripped, spilling the huge pile of papers he was carrying. Harry leapt up to help him and silently picked up the sheets on the floor. Once this was done, the man walked off without so much as a word of thanks, giving Harry a look of slight disgust as he swept past. Another man, tall and burly, stood in the doorway opposite regarding this scene. As Harry sat down again, he walked over.

"That was nice of you, kid - I'll say thanks for him."

Harry blushed, muttering, "It was nothing, really."

"No, but it's nice to see that some kids today have manners." The man grinned as he looked towards the receptionist, who was glaring at the both of them. "I've got a load of prospective players coming today - no doubt snotty, stuck up buggers the lot of them. Anyway, How 'bout I give you a tour of the pitch?"

Harry smiled, but shook his head. "The receptionist said to stay here until Mr Philip Johnson came out, and he hasn't yet."

The man laughed. "Yes, he has. Philip Johnson, nice to meet you." He offered Harry a hand. "What can I do for you then?" 

Harry stood up quickly. "Oh, I'm here for the quidditch trials."

"Really? What's your name then, son?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

The man observed Harry with a critical eye. "You're really Harry Potter?"

Harry raised his bangs to reveal the scar.

"Well I never..." He stared at Harry for a minute and then shook himself. "Come on then, Harry. The trials are being held on the pitch out back."

Talking the whole way about various quidditch games, Philip led Harry through door after door before finally arriving on a large field, the familiar hoops at either end. A group of people was already gathered in the centre of the pitch, all of them holding broomsticks. They looked over as the two walked over, whispering amongst themselves.

Johnson grinned as he approached the players who were separated into two groups - obviously the current team and those trying out.

"Right then, folks. Is everyone here?"

The team, who looked to be aged roughly 18 to 20, heartily shouted their positive reply. Philip turned to the others and began to take names to check that everybody was there. Harry didn't recognise a single name but then, he figured, why would he? - His knowledge of wizarding families was hardly extensive. Harry couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be a bit younger than most of the other players trying out - a matter which certainly wasn't helped any by his short stature, and was especially brought to his attention when one of the team members muttered 

"What's with the kid?"

Harry blatantly ignored them, although the comment itself instilled a little fear into him - what if he looked stupid?

"Right then, everybody, hello and welcome to this years seeker trials. This is our current team to your left, consisting of Tom Skelts, Robert Harton; the Beaters, Jess Dennings, Frances Towes, Sid Trent; the Chasers, and our Keeper, Andy Jacobs. I'm Philip Johnson, and as I'm sure you've all already introduced yourselves, I won't force you to call out your names. This is Harry P-" Philip considered something for the minute. "Yes, this is Harry - got ambushed by the receptionist, didn't you son?" He laughed loudly, before instructing the players to hand out brooms. 

Harry, who still held his Firebolt in his right hand, placed it down on the ground, instead accepting a Nimbus-2000 which he noticed all the people present seemed to hold – probably in the interests of keeping all competitors on a level playing field. He listened carefully as Johnson proceeded to inform all the candidates that they would each be given three chances at catching the snitch. Not only would their times be important, but also their flying style and method would be watched. Harry couldn't help but notice that, as the youngest and last to arrive, he had instantly been shoved to the back of the line. 

As player after player had each of their three turns at catching the snitch, Harry's mind wandered as he thought of what could go wrong. He could fall off his broom; be flying for hours without spotting the winged ball; accidentally crash into something expensive - his list went on and on. Finally, he realised that it was his turn next and, taking one last glance at the people stood around him, mounted his broom to wait for the whistle.

"PHWEEEEEET!"

As the shrill whistle blew all around Harry, he scanned the pitch briefly, looking for the familiar glimmer of gold. Spotting it shimmering in the far right-hand corner of the pitch, he took off from the ground and sped after the snitch, only to catch it easily. He returned to the ground amid silence.

"Yes, Harry. That was...excellent...quickest time in fact." This fact seemed to have thrown Philip Johnson slightly. "However, best of three, as you know." 

Harry prepared himself once more, his mind focused on finding the ever-elusive ball as he lifted off the grass. Once again quickly spotting it above him, he rose steeply at an almost vertical angle to a height high above the ground, before grasping the cold metal with a free hand. He once again returned to those on the floor to find he had achieved the quickest time. As he rose for the final time, Harry found no immediate sign of the snitch, and so flew in loops high above the ground in a desperate bid to spot it. It seemed like hours passed before any sign of the snitch was seen - Harry was beginning to think his thoughts had come true. Just as despair began to sink in, he spotted it on the ground, two feet to the side of the team. Grasping the broom firmly he dove steeply towards the ground feeling the wind rush through his unruly hair. Pulling up sharply when the ground was mere inches away, he stretched out to grab the snitch and, once he was assured that it was firmly within his grasp, glided slowly towards the ground worried about the fact that he had taken a fair while on his last turn.

"Harry." Philip glanced at him strangely. "Yes, er, well done. Why don't you go and stand with the others for now?"

Turning around to speak to his team, Philip was unsurprised to see them staring in disbelief at the boy who had just walked off.

"Er, Coach?" One of the girls spoke in a quiet whisper. "Where the hell did you find that kid?"

Her team-mates voiced their agreement.

"He plays for a team at Hogwarts. He's the captain, actually."

Sid Trent cleared his throat. "Let me guess, Gryffindor? I heard they've been on a winning streak for a couple of years - does he have something to do with it?"

"You could say that - although I saw the team the other day, fantastic as a whole."

"You getting rid of all of us now then, eh?" One of them joked, his voice deep with a thick northern accent. "Going to replace all us oldies with a bunch of school kids?"

"We're agreed then?"

"What's there to agree about? He was faster than any of the others by a long shot - and that dive!"

"Right then, I'll send the others home."

He returned a minute later, having congratulated each of the players on their effort and holding Harry back, waiting for Harry to fetch his broom before joining them.

"Now then, Harry, myself and the team were all extremely impressed with your trial. If you are willing, we would be delighted for you to play for as our new seeker."

Harry's face paled. "Really?" He asked, his voice croaky. "I wasn't - I mean - I'm not sure-"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well - I didn't think I stood a chance so I thought I'd just try out, but I - I don't actually know whether I'll be allowed!"

Philip frowned. "I'm sure Dumbledore will allow you to come with the team, as well as maintain your education."

"Oh, no. It's not Dumbledore that won't let me, it's Sirius - I'm supposed to be having training." He paused here, knowing he couldn't give the full details. "Because of Voldemort."

The team, who had been whispering amongst themselves, stopped and stared at Harry as he finished this statement, as, not knowing he was Harry Potter, had no idea why he would need training. Philip, however, knowing who Harry was, assumed that he would be undertaking extra defensive training.

"Sirius? Sirius Black - your godfather, yes?" Receiving a nod, he grinned. "Well, I think I might be able to persuade Black round - I played on the team at Hogwarts with him for 4 years, I should hope he remembers me."

Harry wasn't convinced but smiled weakly non-the-less, frowning as the team continued to stare.

"What's this about training for You-Know-Who?" Robert asked, followed by Jess' "Why does Harry need training?"

Philip looked at them as if they were particularly stupid. "Have you lot had too many bludgers to the head? Why does Harry Potter need to train for you-know-who?" He rolled his eyes. "I would have thought it was glaringly obvious."

Harry spoke up at this. "Er, I don't think they knew that that's who I am-" 

"They should have guessed - Seeker for Gryffindor, honestly. Anyway, Harry. I assure you that we'll have you playing for us in no time, but for now, I think you should head back to school - did you come on the Knight Bus?"

"Yes," Harry replied, as he began to turn, heading for the entrance to the building. "Thanks for letting me tryout," he called behind him.

"Thanks for coming, Harry - we'll see you later!"

Philip turned back to the team as Harry walked away, trying to explain everything to his astounded players.

**

By the time Harry arrived back, and since he had Potions last thing on a Tuesday he made little effort to hurry back for his lessons, the sky was darkening and the students were slowly returning to their common room. He was heading towards the Gryffindor tower himself when he realised with a jolt that his first lesson with the Order was tonight. Clambering through the portrait, he scanned the room for signs of red-heads, and finding a small gaggle of them in the far right hand corner he wandered over.

"Hey, Harry!"

"How did it go?"

Harry thought about this – he still didn't know if he'd be able to play yet, and he still wasn't sure how to handle Ron yet.

"I'm not sure," was the answer he finally decided on, which seemed to satisfy most of the people sat around him. Faking a rather large yawn, Harry declared he was retiring to bed and disappeared before anything more could be said, or before anybody could question the time at which he was going to bed. He knew he would need the sleep.

**

Harry brushed a hand across his face as a he felt something moist on it. When the moistness remained, he groaned and rolled over to face the pillow, which was under his head. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over. Opening his eyes slightly, Harry found himself staring into a pair of large brown eyes. Sitting up with a yelp, Harry shied away from the animal on his bed, only to realise that it was Snuffles a dog more commonly known as Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" Harry asked blearily, in a voice most children would speak with when being woke up at midnight. "Get off, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Sirius said having transformed. "Come on, we have to go or we'll be late."

Harry groaned – he was far too tired for training, but got up and dressed quickly before following Sirius out of the door.

"Remind me again why they couldn't drag me out at a more reasonable hour, Sirius?"

"Hey, do you think I enjoy being up in the middle of the night?"

"Alright! Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"What do you mean-"

"Nothing," Harry snapped a little too hastily. "Nothing at all."

"_Harry_, don't lie - I can tell when you're lying." Sirius said with a grin. "I can tell when you're lying for God's sake - you go all shifty and won't look the person in the eye, plus you run your hand through your hair."

Harry looked up to find his hand in his hair and began to try to explain what he meant

"I just have a strange feeling about all of this, Sirius. First, Ollivander is killed in that train crash; then I get kidnapped to a strange order; and now I'm picked to play for England. Don't you think they're somehow linked?"

"Don't be daft, Harry! Of course they're not. Ollivander was just in the wrong place at the wrong time - and your skills got you onto that team. Dumbledore would know if anything was wrong - and he promises me that we can trust these people."

"Sirius! I wouldn't trust those people as far as I could throw Professor Snape, and I'm supposed to do everything they say?"

"Just give it a go, Harry. I'm not sure I trust this order either - but they certainly seem to believe in you, so give them a chance, ok?"

"Okay, but I'm not sure about this."

As they reached the stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office Sirius said the password quietly and walked, Harry following, towards the spiralling staircase. Professor Dumbledore was stood waiting for them at the entrance to his office.

"Are you ready, Harry?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be."

Harry reached out and grabbed the Portkey, which the headmaster now produced from his robes. He turned to glance at Sirius who was still stood by the door.

"Come on then!" Harry said in an irritated voice.

"I'm not coming with you, Harry."

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to come." Sirius replied with a sigh. "You're supposed to train by yourself."

"I'm not going by myse-" Harry's voice was cut short as the Portkey he was holding activated itself, taking him away from the office.

"We shouldn't have done that, Albus." Black frowned, looking up at the wizened mage. "He doesn't trust them – he needed someone to go with him."

Dumbledore said nothing in reply. 

"I'll wait here until he returns." Black said icily, before his faced changed to wear a slight grin. "Gobstones, Albus?"

**

Harry let out a cry of surprise as the Portkey whisked him away during his argument with Sirius. As the familiar tug left him stood in the chamber at the order, he span around violently, looking for someone to explain things to him. Finding the leader, Causidicus, standing only a few feet behind him, his face formed a frown and he snapped,

"Why couldn't Sirius come with me?

"Mr Black would have proved a distraction. You will train without distractions, it is the only way."

Harry chose not to push this any further. "What is this training anyway?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Come, and you shall see."

Harry rolled his eyes at the typically cryptic answer and, for a minute, considered refusing to go, before his curiosity got the better of him and he trailed reluctantly after the man. Finally, they entered into a white room, the walls of which seemed to glow with a strange iridescence. 

"This," Causidicus explained, "is the Neatone Room - a room where you will learn to control your powers." Harry opened his mouth to ask something at this point, but Causidicus continued. "The kind of magic we, and you, have access to has very few limits. It requires no activation words, no incantations, and no potions. It is merely a way of being."

Harry watched dubiously as Causidicus raised his arms slowly. There was a moment's silence in which time itself seemed to stand still, before there was a loud flash as various flashes flew around the room in an array of colours, finally printing themselves on the walls. Harry's mouth hung open.

"Of course," Causidicus reasoned, "these are merely the building blocks of what is a very complex matter. There is no limit to what these powers can achieve - as long as the user's intentions are good - but as elements are made up of atoms," he motioned to the walls, "all magic made from these building blocks, and so you must learn to control these blocks. We are well aware," he added upon seeing Harry open his mouth to argue about something, "that you have already begun to control them - but we shall still start at the beginning. I believe it was a Muggle who once said that the beginning is a very good place to start, wise words indeed - many wizards underestimate Muggles, Mr Potter. Do not let yourself become one of them."

"What do I do then?" Harry asked, still mystified as to what they wanted of him.

"Close your eyes, Mr Potter." Causidicus said, his voice calming. "Now, imagine you can see the magic in the air in front of you. Imagine it as tiny objects, each one the same, yet different by a minute detail."

Harry opened his eyes a little, feeling extremely stupid.

"Concentrate, Mr Potter!"

Harry snapped his eyes shut again quickly, and began to try to do as he was instructed. After several more minutes of standing around feeling foolish, he began to see strange white shapes moving on the insides of his eyes - he could only assume they were what he was waiting for.

"I see them!"

"Excellent, Excellent. Now imagine them forming a colour, any colour, and make it solid."

Harry willed the white lights to become green and solid, repeating the instruction over and over in his mind.

"Ah, well done, Mr Potter. Yes, well done indeed, open your eyes."

Harry cautiously opened his eyes to see the room had become a dazzling green colour.

"Excellent, now, again."

**

By the time they stopped this exercise, Harry had completely run out of colours to turn the room - even having resorted to descriptive colours such as sunshine yellow or oatmeal white. He was beginning to sound like a paint booklet, still, he found that the practice was working. Now, instead of turning the whole room pink or purple, he could form blobs of colours on the wall, and in much quicker times. As Causidicus led Harry from the room, he congratulated Harry on his achievements, and then directed him to return the following week for more work. As he grabbed the Portkey, Harry wondered exactly what had been achieved tonight. All this build-up, only to splatter a few colours on a white wall? How was that ever going to help in the battle against Voldemort? However, Causidicus had told him that the magic was responsive when you were least thinking about what you were doing. The less conscious you were of performing it, the better it would work - so practising simple things would probably make the harder things come more naturally - right?

He closed that particular train of thought as the Portkey dumped him back in the headmaster's office, and he seemed to suddenly feel extremely tired.

"Ah, welcome back, Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile, a strange black smudge on his cheek. "I trust you are well?"

"Er - yes, I suppose. What's going on?"

"Just a small game of exploding snap." Sirius said, glancing up from his cards. "I've been re-introducing Albus to some of the finer wizarding games available today. How was it?" He asked, suddenly becoming concerned. "Did they treat you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Harry replied tiredly. "Where's Elise? You didn't leave her at home did you - you know she'll get scared if she wakes up and nobody's there!"

"I left her with Moony - she's probably asleep now anyway - unless she felt like getting up early."

"Why? What time is it?"

"Six o'clock in the morning," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I think you have time for about an hours sleep."

"What?! I thought the Portkey had a time-charm on it or something?"

"It did, but just that once as you needed to get back before you were noticed to be missing. The order, and myself I'm afraid, have agreed that it is too dangerous to tamper with the time scale on a weekly basis. I'm afraid you'll just have to struggle through class in the morning. What is it you have first thing?"

"Transfiguration," Harry groaned.

"Well, perhaps you will have time for sleep at lunch. Good night, Harry."

As Harry left the room, Sirius turned to the old headmaster, his face creased in a frown. 

"This isn't going to work, Albus. They can't keep working him all night like this - he's exhausted as it is, and look at what I got this evening!" He handed a parchment to Dumbledore. "I remember Pip of course, and I'd love to help him - but I don't know if Harry's going to be able to cope with all of these things piled up at once."

"Ah yes, Mr Johnson - I remember him well. Rather small during his time here, wasn't he? Minerva always said he'd make a fine professional quidditch player."

"Yes, he was a great chaser - but anyway, to address the matter at hand, Albus?"

"I think we should let Harry make up his own mind. I'm sure he would ably cope, if he had the mind to. Anyway - I believe you deserve some sleep as well, Sirius. I'll see you at the next meeting, yes?"

"Certainly." Sirius stood and gathered his cloak of the back of the chair. "Goodnight, Albus."

**

It seemed to Harry that he had barely set his head down on his pillow, before Ron was shaking him awake again for school. He blearily dragged himself out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom in the hope that a shower might wake him up. It did very little to help. He was practically asleep at breakfast, and at one point actually put his face into the plate of food Hermione had concernedly placed before him. 

Having eaten very little, Harry was dragged by his friends towards their first lesson and sat down in a chair, books on his desk. He tried in vain to listen to Professor McGonagall's every word, but eventually, the warmth of the classroom combined with his overwhelming exhaustion, caused him to fall asleep on top of his desk...

"POTTER!"

Harry woke up with a start, slowly opened his eyes and looked up, straight into the face of an extremely angry transfiguration professor.

"Since you were paying such attention, perhaps you would like to complete the assignment, and transform these feathers into birds?"

Harry searched for his glasses, which had fallen of at some point, and upon deciding they were nowhere to be found, tried to look for the feathers on the desk. He finally spotted something white and blurry, and asked McGonagall,

"What kind of bird?"

"Any, Potter. Just do it."

Harry's head hurt as he struggled to stay awake, and in the end, he closed his eyes and, trying not to think too hard (which wasn't actually too much of a problem at this point), began willing the birds to form. Just as he began to drift off to sleep again, he heard a gasp from above him. Vainly opening one eye, he looked up again into his professor's startled face.

"How did you – but, your wands on the floor!" The professor whispered in amazement, before another question plagued her. "What _are _they?"

Harry looked carefully at the yellow blobs in front of him, which were talking rather loudly.

"Tweetie Pies, I think." He said sleepily before drifting, to a chorus of _" I tought I taw A puddy tat," _into a sleep which McGonagall didn't wake him from.

**

The rest of the week passed in a blur as Harry ended up doing 3 detentions for falling asleep in class, one of which caused him to be sent to the hospital wing where an overly friendly plant decided to bite him. It was only when Ron reminded him of the upcoming Hogsmeade trip as they sat at dinner on Friday morning, that he realised it was the weekend tomorrow and that there would be no lessons.

"You going to pop in on Sirius and Elise at the Furiae tomorrow, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure. You want to come?"

"As long as you keep Elise well away from me - she's more trouble than she looks."

Hermione laughed. "What's the matter Ron? Can't handle a five year old? I thought you'd be good with kids, being an older brother and all."

"Hey, Ginny's only a year younger." He defended. "Besides, she always had plenty of other brothers to look after her - I used to help her get into trouble."

**

"Come on Hermione! We're going to miss the coaches!"

"I'm coming, I'm just looking for my money bag!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and mouthed '_Girls'_. Harry grinned and didn't mention the fact that Ron had spent half an hour looking for his earlier. Finally their friend appeared, and the trio rushed through the school and leapt onto a coach.

"Are we going to see Sirius first, or go to the shops first?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius first," Harry replied, "then we'll know how much time we have for shops afterwards."

Hermione looked out of the window and saw smoke rising from one of the houses in the village. 

"Mmm, I could just do with a fire to sit in front of now - It's ages since I've had roasted marshmallows."

Harry and Ron looked at their friend, shrugged, and turned back to their conversation concerning the national quidditch league.

"Heard anything about the trial yet, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to become involved in the conversation.

"Er, no." Harry said, telling a half-truth. "But I suppose these things take time."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously as he loosened the collar of his robe, but seemed to ignore him, and turned back to staring out of the window. 

Finally, the coaches ground to a halt and the students piled out onto the streets. The trio headed in a different direction to the rest of the pack, veering north towards the more residential area of the village. As they walked they laughed and joked about various topics - although Harry couldn't help but notice they particularly seemed to enjoy re-living last Wednesday, when he had repeatedly fallen asleep. He was just turning to Ron to form a rebuttal, when a strange sight made his mouth drop open in horror. He suddenly sprinted up the hill, leaving Hermione and Ron in his wake.

"Harry?!"

"Where's he off to?"

"I haven't got a cl-" Ron stopped mid-tirade and stared, gob-smacked. Hermione followed his stare, and screamed in terror.

The Dark Mark was hanging over The Furiae.

To be Continued..................... Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuunnnnnn

Anyway...don't you just love the moving writing thing?

Thanks to those who reviewed the last part, namely;

(Please, if you don't want to find a reply, read the part below the tahnk you list, there's an important mssage! Thanx)

Lizzy/Tygrestick – Yep, very interesting indeed! Thanks..

Katie Potter – Thanks!

Jamie Potter – I was kidding..anyway, thanks!

Kelzery – It's always been my belief that Harry's dreams see the future, whether or not he's an actual seer I haven't decided yet!

Quirky, Insane, Flakey – you read my mind, man…cool….Harry agrees…very suspicious this whole shebang…Thanks!

Tryst – yep, thanks

Dumbledore's True Love – Good, good…keep trying…I love Ginny really ^_^

Water Nymph – er, sorry about your knees.. this part is here now!

Shadow – The England Youth team is similar to the football or soccer youth teams, depending on your nationality.They are under 18, and follow the actual team to all the matches..hope ur less confused now!

Ravenclaw Filly – Right..no cliffhanger..heh heh…sorry

Nagh – You'll have to wait and see!

Sandrine – Glad you like it, thanks!

Sarah – Thanks, no it's not going well..but I'll keep trying..

Rachel – you'll have to wait and see….

Zara – yes, very freky..

Potter_Hal – thanks, and sorry about this cliffie…

Someone2 – good! Thanks v.much

Krazy Kris – again, you'll have to wait and see..you lot are an impatient bunch..

Adelina – Glad you're enjoying it!

Brittni – Great! Thanks!

NK –Thanks!

Zybenkizzashanta - Causidicus is a latin name, meaning leader..(I can't remember if I already told u that!) Glad you're enjoying it!

Ellie – Thanks for reviewing all three parts at once!! I really appreciate it!

Katy – Glad you liked it!

Malfoy's Best Friend – You're right.. he is short of time! What will he decide?

Rita Skeeter – haha - thanks

Katy 713 – I don't know, we'll see!

Dumbledore – Glad I've got you enthralled…here's the next part!

No Reply – it's continued!!

Mimi – glad you liked it!

Herm – Thanks!

Tina Bedina – Thanks!

Jenn – Thanks for all the comliments, I'm really glad you're enjoying the sequel.

Suzy Beth -I'm glad you were looking forward to it!

Arabella Figg – Great, thanks!

Itari 15 – Done!

Demon Child – Thanks!

Insane Kat – Thanks!

Elizabeth – Thanks you..

Assila Farseeker – Thanks!

Ten No Magami -Gracia…(*sutitles* thank you.)

Coqui – Hello!! Couldn't be bothered to email indeed! Well..I got it finished!

Suzybeth – I haven't given up – and here's the proof!

Yellow Daisyz Girl – Thanks!

Christy – Thanks, and I'm really glad you're enjoying it!

Jeanne – thanks!!

Kitty.C – Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying. By the by, I really love your story – the quidditch game isn't it? Anyway. Get the next part up soon! (Not to be hypocritiacal…..)

Phew! Thanks to everyone! You've now taken me up to 103 reviews for this story!

Of course, a huge thanks to Tanya and Coqui, for beta reading my story, which wouldn't be half as grammatically correct if they didn't have something to do with it!

Right, now for the message….

Okay, You may have noticed that this part is very long..well, for me. Anyway, this is because I wanted to compensate for what is now going to be a fairly large gap whilst I do 3 weeks of studying, followed by 3 weeks of exams.I hope to get a part out whilst doing this, but I can't promise anything! I would just like to apologise in advance for the ominous delay, and to reassure all readers that the story will be continued….^_^

Thanks again,

Rufus ^_^

Please Read and Review!! Or send an email to Ruth555@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter Four - Salvifico

A/N- Oh…quick *gasps* Is it really? Can it be? Yes!! Rufus is not dead, or hibernating for the summer (!?) She is returned!! All exams are finished, I break for summer in two weeks (Incidentally on the same day as my birthday..) This week I have a maddening timetable of concerts, plays and other commitments, so I have put this story out now to save you all from madness.. I hope you enjoy it, and that it reveals some of you who have been crying out for the next part! Perhaps one reason this is out quicker is the riots.. I don't know if I've mentionned this before, but I live in Bradford.. Anyone living in Britain will now understand why I have basically been under 'house arrest' unable to go out, in case something starts… so, anyway, on with the story!!

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia

Part Four - Salvifico

"HARRY!" Ron suddenly shouted. "COME BACK!"

Realising that his rapidly disappearing friend was paying no heed to his cries, Ron turned to Hermione, who was still staring in disbelief at the gruesome mark in the otherwise peaceful sky.

"Stay here," he said forcefully, before sprinting after Harry. 

Hermione snapped out of the daze she was caught in and, frowning at Ron's back, 

muttered "Yeah, right," and then tore down the street after him. Ron, his long legs 

proving a great advantage, managed to catch up with Harry fairly quickly, just in front 

of the house leaving Hermione far behind. Grabbing the sleeve of his friends robe, 

Ron dragged Harry away from the door seconds before he opened it. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron screamed, the famous Weasley temper quickly rising. "You, more than anybody else, should know what the dark mark means – Death Eaters! Stay here and wait for help!"

"You don't understand, Ron." Harry yelled. "_I _can help – let me go!"

"What are you going to do if there are twenty Death Eaters in there when you go through that door, eh?"

"I-don't-care," Harry said firmly. "There is no way I'm leaving Sirius and Elise in there when I can help."

"How can you possibly help?" Hermione cried, panting as she finally reached the argumentative pair. "You're still at school – Sirius is a fully trained wizard – they'll be fine."

"Neither of you understand," Harry moaned. "I'm going in and there's nothing either of you can do to stop me."

He tried to wrench his arm free of Ron's firm grasp and after a quick struggle, he turned to his flame-haired friend, his face set like stone.

"Don't make me do this, Ron," he pleaded, "please!"

"There is no way we're letting you in there." Ron said, tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry then," Harry sighed.

"What for? Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"This." He said, raising his free arm.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Ron was catapulted backward – hitting the wall opposite with a thump.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, shooting a terrified glance at Harry as he ran in the house. Shouting one last time for Harry to come back, she finally gave up and ran over to Ron to try and bring him round.

**

Harry burst through the door, wand at the ready and heart beating ten to the dozen. Having hastily checked the area directly surrounding him and finding nothing, he began to shakily wander around the ground floor as quietly as possible – making sure to avoid all the floorboards he knew would squeak. 

Just as he set one foot in the kitchen, a muffled thump came from above him. Jerking his head towards the sound, he spun about quickly and headed for the stairs. Keenly listening for any further noises he peered around the post at the base of the staircase, searching for any signs of danger. Seeing nothing, he began to scale the stairs as quickly as possible, his wand extended out in front of him. Hearing more muffled sounds coming from what was Sirius' bedroom, Harry placed his ear carefully against the door to listen in.

"I'm telling you – I heard something!"

"And I'm telling you it was nothing, so shut up."

"Look – let's just get this over with."

Harry tried peering through the keyhole but could see nothing– they were probably stood on the other side of the room.

"Get what over with?" The conversation continued. "All we have to do is wait for Potter to turn up – you're sure you saw him in Hogsmeade?"

"Certain – I saw him get off the train before I Apparated here."

"Should be here soon then, shouldn't he?"

"I guess so."

"So what if the noise downstairs was him?"

"I told you – there was no noise!"

Harry, listening from outside, cursed as he realised this was all a ploy to get him to, well, do exactly what he was about to do. _What am I going to do, anyway?_ Realising that he was not going to come up with an infallible plan, he simply burst through the door and screamed, "STUPEFY!"

He paused as his spell hit the blank wall with a splash of crimson. He then spun around to try and locate the owners of the voices, or, as he was to shortly discover, the owner.

"Dear me, Harry." The eerie voice echoed through the room. "You really are far too predictable. Did you really think that the Dark Mark would be posted before anything was done? My servants are long gone – and what is left of the houses occupants? I believe you will find them in the attic."

Harry finally discovered a small glowing globe, hovering near the window, from which the voice seemed to be emerging.

"Oh, rest assured, Potter, they're not dead. Non – there's plenty more fun to be had with them before they are killed. This was merely to prove a point. Snapping my wand may have saved you and that fool, Dumbledore, but it will prove your downfall in the long-run."

Harry tried to move towards the higher section of the house to find Sirius but discovered that his feet were unable to move as what was unmistakably Lord Voldemort's voice continued to be issued from the sphere.

"You see, Harry, with Mr Ollivander no longer around, the items I required to make a second wand worthy of my own use were easily acquired. Whilst the man lived, he held some force over the cores – a protective force. With him out of the way, the feather of the dark phoenix became mine for the taking."

Harry fought to keep his mouth clamped shut as his scar, which had lain dormant for so long, throbbed fiercely on his forehead while he grabbed the sphere fiercely with his one free hand.

"Did you know that Grindelwald was an Animagus, Harry? Or that his form was a black phoenix? Not only do I now have a wand containing the power of the once feared Grindelwald, but of course – our wands are no longer brothers. I look forward with anticipation towards our meeting in the near future, Harry. Until then, I suggest you exit the house - I believe a fire has started downstairs – and it would be such a shame if you or your 'family' were to become trapped."

The globe suddenly shone with a bright white light, burning Harry's hand. Dropping it with a cry, Harry tore from the room and ran halfway down the stairs, to find the entire ground floor ablaze. As he desperately screamed "_Fontistundas_" towards the fire, a stream of water emerged from his wand and hit the flames – only to rebound back towards him having had no effect on the fire. _This is no ordinary fire_, he thought.

Climbing to the attic, he kicked furiously at the door, forgetting all existence of magic as he tried to get into the room. As it finally gave way in a mass of splinters, Harry rushed in to find Sirius sprawled in one corner with Elise shielded behind him – both of them unconscious.

**

__

Meanwhile…

Slowly prying his eyelids open, Ron winced as Hermione's voice seemed to echo through his head.

"RON! WAKE UP! This isn't funny! I know you can hear me," she cried. "Wake up right now!"

Opening his eyes fully and allowing his vision to focus, Ron watched as Hermione's face swam into focus.

"What happened?" He asked blearily.

"Harry ran in, Ron – we have to go and get him!"

Ron looked to where she was pointing and his face lost all its colour.

"He ran in the house?" he stuttered. "You're sure?"

"Positive, Ron – he threw you against the wall and ran in. Don't you rem-"

"The house is on fire, Hermione"

"What?"

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Ron yelled, leaping up and running for the front gate.

Spinning around quickly to face The Furiae, Hermione gave a scream and followed Ron towards it. Throwing as many different water spells as she knew at the flames, Hermione began to grow desperate as none of them worked.

"Harry – get out!" She screamed at the house. "It's on fire!"

Scanning the house frantically for any signs of their friend, Ron and Hermione began to grow increasingly terrified as they found nothing – until there was a large crash from the front of the house.

Running back towards the cobbled street that ran in front of the house, they found a dozen or so students had been drawn to the scene. Some were valiantly trying to douse the flames whilst others were stood in terrified awe.

Ron span around as someone shouted his name from the crowd, and found Seamus, Lavender, Dean and Pavarti running towards them.

"What's going on?" Dean shouted over the racket.

Hermione was just opening her mouth to reply, when Harry's voice echoed from above them. 

"Ron, Herm!" he cried. "Grab a sheet or something, quick!"

Recovering from the shock of seeing Harry hanging out of the broken attic window, (which was obviously the source of the crash that had been heard earlier) Hermione searched wildly for something suitable. Quickly spotting a washing line sporting a large bed cover, she ran over to grab it before directing everyone to pull it tight under the window.

Harry carried Elise to the window, and then carefully held her out over the sheet.

"WAIT!" Lavender screeched.

"What are you doing?" Seamus yelled, staring in wonder.

Harry coughed and then shouted back, "It's spread to the stairs and we're trapped up here, so you'll have to catch them! Ready?"

"On three!" Ron replied.

"One, two," Hermione counted down, "THREE!"

Harry carefully aimed Elise and then dropped her onto the sheet below. He watched with bated breath as she fell towards the ground and Seamus aimed a hasty floatation spell towards her, giving a huge sigh of relief as she landed safely on the sheet. Having watched her to safety, Harry ventured back into the attic, which was now filled with billows of thick black smoke. With a gasp, Harry realised that the flames had now reached the door – and were beginning to enter the room. Quickly returning his attention to Sirius, Harry grabbed his godfather's arms and dragged him towards the window.

"You ready for the next one?" Harry shouted below.

"Yes!" Dean yelled, "on three again1"

Harry glanced him again as he waited for the countdown. His eyes widened as he saw what somebody had stored in the corner of the room – and that the fire was only inches away from. _Petrol?!_

"JUST CATCH!" He screamed, dropping Sirius. Harry made to jump out as well, but just seconds after Sirius landed on the sheet, the petrol caught fire in a huge explosion. As the girls below screamed, Harry was propelled through the window by the force of the blast missing the sheet by a good few yards as he flew through the air. Landing on the grass with a loud thump, the last thing Harry saw, as pain wracked through his ribs, were his friends running towards him before he succumbed to the darkness.

**

Meanwhile…

"No, really Sybil." Remus said politely, not wanting to upset the dramatic woman. "I am absolutely fascinated."

"Oh right, dear." Trewlaney sighed. "People do tend to tire of divination – although I can't see why. I'm very sorry if I took that yawn the wrong way."

"Yes, lack of sleep." Lupin lied, uncharacteristically. His pleasant nature had once again got the better of him. As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, most of the professors were currently sat in the 'Three Broomsticks,' a small pub that seemed to be the gathering point for most of the village, taking a well-earned break. When Lupin had arrived and found, sat alone by the window, Sybil Trewlaney, he had gritted his teeth and tried very patiently to partake in some kind of conversation with the slightly batty Divination Professor. He was definitely regretting this decision and had long ago begun to wish desperately for a reason to leave.

The door burst open and as a cold air rushed through the room, making everyone shudder, one of the pupils from Hogwarts ran in – frantically searching the busy room for a familiar face.

"HELP – someone! OH! Professor McGonagall!" The girl ran over having spotted the faculty. "You have to come and help – there's a house on fire at the top of the hill, and there's this big skull thing hanging in the sky."

The girl, who looked to be only a first or second year, gasped for breath before continuing her rant. 

"There are no adults up there – I think they're all down here, and so some of the bigger kids sent me to fetch someone - they said it was really important!"

The teachers all sprang up - apart from Trewlaney who was muttering something about foreseeing this in her crystal ball, and ran outside the pub to see the familiar symbol above a roaring blaze.

Remus Lupin's face sank as he realised exactly what he was seeing. 

"That's the Furiae!" He yelled in panic before suddenly disapparating, followed by the rest of the staff. 

Appearing in front of the blazing house, Lupin took in the scene in amazement. Spotting Elise sat up and rubbing her eyes he ran over to her and a girl he recognised as Lavender Brown, who was stood by the child. As he reached Elise, he spotted Sirius lying by her – presumably unconscious. Shaking him gently, Remus realised it was a magically induced state and reached for his wand to use the Enervate spell, wondering why nobody had thought of doing the same thing.

__

"Ennervate."

Sirius' eyes flickered open and he groaned, grabbing his head and wincing in pain. 

"What happened?" He asked groggily. Suddenly his eyes widened and his head span from side to side. "What happened to the death eaters? Where did they go?"

"I don't know, Padfoot." He looked around the encircling chaos. "What's going on?" He asked, noticing that the other teachers seemed to be congregating around the crowd on the lawn. 

"Dunno – help me up."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, only a stunning spell I think – although I have no idea why it wasn't more."

Leaving Lavender to tend to Elise, Sirius and Remus hobbled over to the crowd and began to push their way through. A startled voice called out Sirius' name as they struggled forward, and the pair were suddenly ambushed by an extremely pale Hermione Granger.

"You're up, Sirius!" She cried, and then her voice trembled as she looked towards the centre of the mass of people. 

"What is it. Hermione?"

"Harry. He fell, well – flew, really – out of the window. They can't get him to wake up and –" Hermione's eyes shone brightly and she put one hand over her mouth to hide the sobs that were threatening to spill.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled causing the crowd to part slightly as he charged through. He reached Harry, who was sprawled out on the ground, with Professor McGonagall by his side, lightly slapping his face and Ron stood over them both – his freckles standing out vividly on his pale face. Deciding that nothing was being achieved here, the Transfiguration professor quickly levitated Harry outside the grounds of the house and then apparated to the point from which a carriage could be caught to Hogwarts.

**

"POPPY!" McGonagall yelled in an uncharacteristically flustered manner. "Quickly!"

The plump medi-witch came scuttling from the small room which adjoined the medical wing and rolled her eyes as she spotted Harry limply floating in the air.

"Honestly, what is it this time?" She asked, beginning to examine him. "Falling two thousand feet from a broomstick? Battle with a new Dark Lord named 'Lord Flufflebunny?' Paper cut?"

"As far as I can tell, he was blown out of a window after having saved Mr Black and young Elise from a house which was on fire at the time. No doubt those two will be here to see you in a short while."

"Quickly then, put him in that bed over by the window."

**

Sirius listened quietly as Hermione and Ron tried to patch together what had happened for him whilst travelling quickly towards the school. Unable to Apparate with Elise, she and Sirius had opted to travel with Ron and Hermione who, of course, knew none of the details of what had happened inside the house but were able to relate to Harry's frantic godfather all that they knew.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Sirius ranted. "Why on earth did you let him enter a house with the Dark Mark?!"

"We tried," Hermione cried. "We really, truly did – I should have done something shouldn't I? Tied him up or something..." She trailed off.

"He did this weird thing." Ron added. "He sort of, well, threw me across the street so that he could run in."

Sirius' face was a surprise to the two friends – it wasn't one of surprise, more of anger.

"He used that against you?" 

"Used what?" Hermione asked, sensing that Harry's godfather knew a great deal more about the situation than they did.

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly, catching himself. "Look, we're here – quickly!" He ushered the two students up to the castle at such a pace that both were taking two steps for Sirius' every one. Reaching the infirmary only a short while after arriving at the castle, they burst through the door and ran towards Harry – ignoring Madame Pomfrey's shrieks that the boy was to be left alone.

Harry was still lying unmoving on the bed, his glasses carefully placed on the bedside cabinet – the bridge still bent from when he had landed. Hermione sat in a chair near his pillow, staring at his chest rising and falling – assuring her that he was alive. Ron, disliking seeing his friend in this sad state, looked at anything apart from the bed whilst Sirius nagged the nurse to ensure everything was fine.

"Why isn't he awake then?" Sirius raved "You've fixed him, right?"

"Yes!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "He'll be fine - his body is just recuperating after the charms to fix his bones drained some of his energy. He should be awake any minute now."

As she spoke, Harry's eyes flickered and then slowly opened. Rushing over to the bed, Sirius quickly asked his godson if he was feeling better. Raising his eyes wearily towards all three of them, Harry spoke in a tired whisper;

"I'm fine, Sirius. I'm fine."

A/N – Duh Duh!!!!!!! Okay, it wasn't quite up to the usual standard, I think – but I thought you'd all appreciate a part…

To the thank you notes, which have become very long..

Kitty C – Thank you!!

Suzybeth – Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed this part as well.

Rachel – Sorry bout the delay, but thanks neway

Arabella Figg – Sorry, but thanks

Tinabedina – Nope, nobody dead..yet…….

Kelzery – ha, I liked the tweeties too – sorry bout the wait!

Lizzy/Tygrestick – Okay, so the exams were crap, and I've prob. Failed everything, but at least I've got the next part out!

Jamie Potter – Thanks!

Dumbledore's True Love – My ever faithfull reviewer- and make sure you keep up the work on you story, it's fantastic!

Pleiades – Author alert never works, *sigh * But I'm glad you've managed to catch up! Are we ever having a sequel to the Secret Keeper? I loved that story..

Coqui – Hello … Well thanks for the fantasmic review..and the beta reading, and anything else I can't remember! You are so damn clever…very useful…

Shadow – good, thanks!

Sarah – yep, thanks!

Katy.D – more parts are here!

Lena – Thanks, and I agree..

JMC – My sister..silly billy……hello!! J - And I got you your present in time!

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L - Thanks

Sandrine Black – I liked that part myself!

Water Nymph – Sorry bout your ankle..it's probably better by know – but don't chase me!

Star Kitty - Thanks

Katie Potter – Elise is fine..don't hate me, I have continued..

Jenn - Thanks

Yellow Daisyz Girl

NK – I'm not really evil…really I'm not!!

Zybenkizzashanta – Oh dear, hope you get some reviewing power back!

Krazy Kris – Sorry, but I just can't resist cliffies, I'll agree the last chapter was a bit cruel though..sorry!

Someone Two – I love your story –It's fantastic!! I hope you get the next part up soon!

Phoenix Avalon – thanks, hope you enjoyed it..

Mimi – Thanks,

Svolkame - Ditto

Rishi Khiara - Thanks

Nagh – Thanks

AjaKe – Hope this eases your anxiousness

Ellie – OMG!! Yes..so there was a slight gap, but I've managed to fail all my exams on the upside…

A Person – thanks! There ya go..

Darth Yoda - thanks

Caitlin Black – hehe...don't kill me…thanks

Ravenclaw Filly – I don't think this part has an evil cliffhanger – I thought it was quite a peacefull end!! Thanks..

Gryffindor Filly - Ooooohhhhhh…twins!!!!!!! Okay, so maybe not, but I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I am equally ecstatic that the story was suggested to you!!

Computer Master - Thanks

Snowyangeltn - Thanks

AR – Sorry!!

Starry Eyed Dreamer – Thanks, especially cos you took the time to review all the chapters!

Oceana - Thanks

Potter_Hal – Yes, real training will be coming…

Jen - Thanks

Tschubi-Chan – Thanks, and, as you can see, Sirius is fine…

Cherry Blossoms Little Wolf2 - Yup

Person - Thanks

Spunky – ha, thanks!

Dally Lover - Yep

Jona – I know..I get all worked up about other people not posting their stories, and mine falls to the back of my mind!! Anyway – I love your story…so keep the parts coming J

Mars – Thanks.

Diana2megr - Thanks

Mary Potter - Thanks

Em – Yep, finally out!

Phew..okay, that was long…

Thanks again to Tanya and Coqui, My Beta's, who are the reason that this story become somewhat readable, as my grammar is somewhat appalling..

I'll see you all next part...I'm off to finish this term at school off…and write more, of course…

Adios

Rufus ^_^


	6. Chapter Five - The Fountain Of Youth

Harry, having gone back to sleep almost immediately after speaking, eventually awoke when the first rays of sunlight burst thr

A/N – I had this part finished for the beginning of August, but ff.net was down , I then took a long holiday in Florida, and so I was left with two choices.

1.)Make readers wait longer to extend the part originally designed to carry them on while I went away

2.)Post uncharacteristically short story in order to avoid being chased by screaming readers wielding axes..

Here's the next part of the story..

Rufus ^_^

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia

The Fountain of Youth

Harry, having gone back to sleep almost immediately after speaking, eventually awoke when the first rays of sunlight burst through the infirmary window early the next morning. Reaching automatically for his glasses, he winced slightly as his joints cracked obviously a result of their correction the previous night. Finally somebody handed him his glasses and once wearing them, Harry found Sirius sat on the chair at the side of the cubicle.

"Morning!" He said brightly.

Harry yawned. "Mornin'."

"How are you feeling now, then?"

"Good as new," Harry replied eagerly. "Just a bit tired."

"Ron and Hermione are worried. I sent them to bed about three hours ago they'd sat by our bed until then."

"I'm fine," Harry repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time. "I don't know why everyone's so worried."

"You don't know why we're worried?" Black fumed, his voice rising steadily. "Do you understand how stupid it was? I know you saved Elise and I, Harry, and I am honestly very grateful for that, but what on earth did you think you were doing? What possessed you to enter that house? Couldn't you have waited for someone else?"

"I-"

"You not only put yourself in danger, but Ron, Hermione and the other students as well!"

"But-"

"And how many times have I warned you not to use your powers against others unless they're out for your blood? Yet, there you are, blasting your best friend against a wall and rendering him unconscious."

"They're-"

"How often to you have to be told to stay out of trouble? After all that people have done to maintain the best protections around you possible, you throw it back in their faces and rush headlong into danger."

"I don't-"

"Don't you want to live past next week, Harry? Madame Pomfrey must have seen more of you than anyone else at Hogwarts ever! How do you-"

Half an hour later

"Just think how lucky you were when I imagine what might have happened! If the death eaters had still been there, or-"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Madame Pomfrey cry rang through the infirmary as she returned from breakfast. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

"But-"

"And besides, your Godson has been asleep for quite a while it would seem. I would say he may have missed the finer points of your ranting, but from what I just heard there were very few. Now shoo leave my patient alone."

**

"Right then time to test the messes concocted today. Longbottom bring a sample to the front. Quickly, boy." He sneered. "Do you have any friends who would be willing to test," he looked at the vial Neville handed to him, "this and perhaps lose a bodily function for a short while?"

Having returned to the normal routine of lessons at Hogwarts, Harry had found his work, as predicted, steadily improving - even his potion looked right today. Pity it's Neville's being tested, he thought. They were making a youth potion today - it was supposed to transform the drinker into a younger version of themselves but only in appearance - in mind they would be the same as their current self. The potion was said to be used frequently as a disguise method, after all -nobody ever suspects the kid (that is, nobody other than the child's parents who usually seem to know better.) Harry was, as usual, sat in-between Ron and Hermione Hermione's potion as perfect as ever, Ron's with a slightly green tinge that really couldn't be healthy if consumed. 

Neville looked desperately around the room avoiding the sniggering faces of the Slytherins but found most of the Gryffindors hiding from his pleading gaze. Hermione nudged Harry hard in the ribs.

"Come on, it's your turn!"

"No it's not!" Harry whispered angrily.

"Yes it is!" Hermione replied indignantly. "I took the cheerfulness potion that had me crying for two hours, remember?"

"Hermione"

"Don't 'Hermione' me, Harry It's your turn."

"Fine." Harry angrily raised his hand.

"Ah," Snape said icily, disguising his surprise that someone had actually volunteered. "Potter, excellent. Here is you vict-er-subject then, Longbottom."

Silently praying that Neville had improved his results in a sudden bout of inspiration, Harry took the vial of a viscous lilac potion and, grimacing, swallowed its entire contents quickly. 

The class collectively held their breath as Harry closed both his eyes. 

Nothing happened.

"Well, Longbottom," the professor snapped as Harry warily opened one eye and seemed surprised to still be in one piece. "Another failure - perhaps we ought to-"

Suddenly, as Neville began to worry about another howler from his Grandmother concerning his failing potions grade, an eerie green glow surrounded Harry and small sparks were emitted from his fingers. With a 'poof' reminiscent of a dragon's flame, Harry vanished and a small heap was left on the floor - a moving heap, covered by a blanket.

It suddenly stopped shivering and a head appeared on one side. A small, black haired head. Slowly the blanket was removed and a skinny child wearing enormous clothes appeared. Looking around the room anxiously the boy, Harry, started to shuffle backwards away from the larger people in front of him.

"Well, Longbottom, Congratulations. It appears you have finally managed to do something correctly." Snape remarked cruelly. "LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!" He shouted angrily at the crowd that had gathered around Harry. "Now then, Potter. The potion will wear off in approximately thirty minutes, so you may return to your seat for now."

Harry stared at the potions master, and then started to suck at the blanket he was holding in one hand.

"Potter, I said go back to your seat now hop to it!"

Glaring malevolently at the child, Snape frowned in confusion as Harry shrunk back further under the table. Bending down, Severus spoke as gently as anyone had ever heard him to address the frightened looking boy.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What's yours?" Harry asked back with a trace of a grin. "I'm not a'sposed to talk to strangers in silly dresses."

Snape rolled his eyes, and then frowned as the class behind him laughed. 

"I'm Snape."

"Oh. That's a weird name. I'm Harry."

"How old are you, Harry?"

"I am three and one quarter years. You look old. How old are you?"

The class roared.

"Too old for this," Snape muttered quietly. Rising to his feet once more, he turned to Neville. "Congratulations, Longbottom you've managed to swap the present day Harry Potter with his three-year-old counterpart. Malfoy you're in charge."

Grabbing one of Harry's hands, (his other was holding a very grotty grey blanket,) the potions master swept from the room, heading for Remus Lupin's classroom.

"Ah, Professor Snape to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"This." Snape said, swinging Harry round in front of him. As the class of fifth year Gryffindors craned their necks to see what was causing the commotion, Harry's eyes looked puzzled for a moment before they flashed with recognition and he cried out cheerfully. 

"MOONY!"

"Is this-?" 

"Yes. I'm afraid Longbottom had yet another accident in my class. This is Potter when he was three-"

"Three and a quarter!" Harry piped up.

"Three and a quarter." Snape corrected miserably. "I don't know what to do with kids and I was going to ask you what to do but as it seems he can remember you - you can look after him while I see the headmaster."

"But I'm teach-"

Snape slammed the door behind him.

Perplexed, Lupin stared at the boy in front of him. Harry remained calm, a huge grin plastered across his face. Finally, Lupin moved forward, extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Come on then, Harry - you can sit at my desk while I finish teaching, okay?"

"Yeah!" Harry followed Lupin around the desk, and then allowed himself to be picked up and placed on the large chair behind the oak desk. Thinking for a short while, Remus twirled his wand and created a few stuffed animals and set them down on the desk quietly. Harry looked at them.

"Aren't you going to play with them?" Lupin asked, puzzled.

"I'm allowed?" Harry replied, astonishment clear in his voice.

"Er, yes, of course." Lupin watched as Harry stared at the small animals, as if afraid to touch them. "They won't bite!" He joked good-naturedly. 

"Oh, I know." Harry said, although he looked again to check. "I'm jut not supposed to touch toys."

Remus was astounded. "Why ever not?"

Harry shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "My Uncle Vernon says that they're only for Dudley - and I don't want to get in trouble cos they'll shut me in the cupboard."

"Well," Lupin said kindly, hiding his shock and disgust, "they're not here not - so you play with them as much as you want."

"Really?"

Remus nodded.

Harry grinned widely and then set about arranging the animals in a way which was obviously very important to him. Lupin turned back to his class holding very little hope that anything would now get done with them.

"Right then, where was I?"

"You were just explaining the ghost-exorcism myth thingy-" somebody from the back of the room called out.

"Oh, thank you, Thomas. Well, as we had already stated, the theory that a priest could exorcise a ghoul, ghost or poltergeist is wholly unfounded. It is due to an unfortunate series of events that a ghost exists, and only by completing a particular task or challenge, basically the reason they stayed, can they be removed from their plane of existence. Now-"

He was interrupted as a series of snorts, gasps and giggles came from his students. Looking in the direction they were staring, Lupin stared in wonder as he watched Harry playing with the animals. They were moving. The class watched, amazed, as a small black kitten sat on Harry's shoulder, whilst the minute unicorn pranced along the desk and an eagle soared through the sky.

"What on earth?"

Lupin cried slowly 

He turned back to the class

"Which one of you did this?" He snapped in a manner entirely unlike his usual self.

The class all started babbling at once - Remus called for quiet. 

"ONE at a time, please!"

Ginny Weasley put her hand slowly in the air.

"Yes, Virginia?"

"I don't think it was one of us, s-sir." She stammered. "I think it was H-harry." The class murmured its agreement.

Lupin turned back around. "What do you mean?" He asked her, still watching Harry carefully.

"He was just playing with them and the they suddenly came alive - but his eyes did this weird flashy thing."

Lupin looked at Harry. 

"Well, you all know that young wizards show signs of magic before they receive their education." _But not like this_, he thought. "It's perfectly normal." _Liar_. "Anyway, class - it's just about time for you to leave, so we'll finish five minutes earlier today while I try to get the normal Harry back. I daresay the quidditch team will be a bit upset if something isn't done, eh?"

The class laughed as they left the room (rather quickly - just in case Lupin changed his mind.)

"Right then, Harry." Lupin said picking Harry up out of the chair. "Time to go see Dumbledore."

"Bus Dumbydore"

"Yep, that's the one."

**

"What do you mean there's no antidote?!"

"There just isn't," Snape replied calmly. "This isn't Harry made younger, this is actually Harry when he was three - somehow they've been swapped around!"

"So then our Harry is now at his Aunt and Uncle's house?"

"Yes."

"No wonder they hate our kind." Dumbledore thought out loud. "He will have just appeared out of nowhere."

"Anyway," Sirius said, throwing a meaningful glare at Albus. "What are we going to do until we can swap them? More importantly, how are we going to swap them?"

"We need to create the same sort of porthole as Mr Longbottom created. It could take a while, or it could take minutes...depending on our luck."

"And what are we going to do with him until then?"

"Well, Sirius..."

"As much as I would love to-" he wrung his hands here and sighed ashamedly. "I really don't think I can cope with two three-year-olds - somebody is going to have to take either Elise or Harry."

Dumbledore thought for a minute. "Could you bring Mr Weasley and Miss Granger up for me please, Remus?"

"What are you up to, Albus?"

"I think that Harry should stay here - he could be returned as his normal self at any time and may well need the attention of Madame Pomfrey. I am planning to ask-" Ron and Hermione hurried up the stairs. "Ah, Hermione, Ronald."

"Is Harry okay? Where is he?"

"Harry is currently sleeping next door, and is fine. However, I was wondering - how would you like to look after him for the time being?"

"What do you mean, look after?" Hermione asked with a frown. 

"It seems," Sirius said from his place across the room, "that Harry can't be returned to normal for a while and -"

"And you want him to stay in Gryffindor?"

"Pretty much. I think we are all agreed that Sirius - being Sirius - can't manage both Harry and Elise at once, and the easier option is to keep Harry here."

"Right then, so we'll look after Harry - shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Excellent." 

"I don't like to leave Harry when he's like this." Sirius said. "Is there not a way me Elise and I could stay in the castle – to offer some help?" 

"Yes - we have several fee rooms at the minute, and I'm sure these two," here he indicated Ron and Hermione, "would appreciate the help."

"Well then, now that that's sorted, I'll just check on Harry and then go to pick up Elise from playgroup - anyone want to guess what structure she's destroyed today? It was the wall last week."

The group laughed as Remus led them through the doors to his left, and then stood stock still in fascination as they gathered around the bed. 

Floating in a circle around Harry, who was wide awake and sat up in bed, was every moveable item in the room. With a delighted grin he turned to the group and shrieked, "FLOATY!" 

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Oh dear."

_ _

_To be continued…_

A/N - Ok, I know it's really short, but it was supposed to be posted 3 weeks ago! I'm going to start on a new one shortly, and it hopefully shouldn't be too long, as I'm still of school..

Thanks to those who reviewed, but in particular to Someon2 and Krazy Kris, who showed me that people occasionally do visit my website (For those of you who don't, this chapter was posted there on the 3rd of August…) Also – I love your story..so get some more written! J

Thanks to all others, (Sorry, I ran out of time to do any comments like usual – next time around I will) ;

Dumbledore's True Love, Vmr, Oceana, KateMarie Itari15, Jona (Whens the next part of your story coming out?? We need to know what's going to happen!!) Lita of Jupita, Lizzy/ Tygrestick, Shadow, Coqui (Look – Im back!!), Ellie, Desiree, Sandrine Black, Person, Lena, Zybenkizzashanta, Suzybeth, AjaKe, Rogue15, Nagh, Katie Potter, Tschubi-chan, Rachel, Jennylovesnick, Mars is bright tonight, Water Nymph, Ravenclaw Filly, Yellow Daisy Girl, Gryffindor Filly, Magma, Darth Yoda, Svolkame, Farseeker, Potter_hal, Lucky woods, Lord of the net, Potter/Pikachu, Jamie Potter, Bon, CurlyLoxTN, Polaris/Vanessa L. Black, Linda, M, Adrienne, Sera Terasaki, Lishel Francrium, Jules Rox, Pylite, Caitlin Black..

Thanks again to everyone,

Until the next part, remember – you're a closer to death than you were when you started reading this.depressing, eh?

Rufus 


	7. Chapter Six - Interlude...

Waving his wand quickly, Dumbledore reinstated the gravity in the room causing it's occupants to cringe as several items broke

A/.N – Okay, okay* ducks rotten tomatoes * I know this part is very late…but at least it's here!! And its pretty long!I'm very busy this year, with A-levels, being deputy head girl, school council, the youth orchestra...etc…etc…I think you get the idea, but I will finish the story satisfactorily…Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this part, and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please READ AND REVIEW!!

_ _

_ _

_The grass is always greener on the other side,  
the neighbour's got a new car that you wanna drive,  
and when time is running out you wanna stay alive.  
We all live under the same sky  
We all live, we all die._

_There is no wrong,  
there is no right  
the circle only has one side._

_ _

_Travis, Side_

_ _

_**  
  
___

Harry Potter and the Order of Praesentia

Part Six – Interlude…

Waving his wand slowly and concentrating hard, Dumbledore reinstated the gravity in the room causing it's occupants to cringe as several items broke upon impact with the floor.

"Ah yes, well – sorry about that everyone." 

"What –?" Ron left the question hanging in the air.Nobody took their eyes off the small child sat innocently in the middle of the bed.

Sirius exchanged glances with the Headmaster. 

"I suppose this is one of those pre-school magical showings, eh, Albus?"

"Exactly, Sirius – perfectly normal."

Hermione frowned. "But-"

"Right then, come on Harry!" Sirius interrupted shooting another glance towards the Headmaster. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Padfoot!"

"Exactly. See you in a bit, everybody."

Lifting Harry up to his shoulder, Black began to hurriedly walk out of the room - trying to avoid any questions he couldn't answer.Harry leant over his shoulder, reaching out his arms. The stuffed toys Lupin had conjured earlier flew directly to him.

Hermione pointed in amazement, whilst Lupin turned his calculating gaze towards Dumbledore. 

"Ron and Hermione," he said, turning towards them. "Why don't you go and reassure your classmates about Harry – when Sirius returns I'll bring Harry down to you."

The two nodded resignedly and walked out of the room. Turning back to Dumbledore, Remus frowned.

"What's going on, Albus?" He said. "That's not normal magic for a child to be showing – there's something else here, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so, Remus." The old mage sighed heavily. "I'm sorry you weren't told any of this before, but it was only a desperate effort to maintain Harry's safety."

"I wasn't told what?"

"This all started with the Prophecies of Merlin." He stopped and glanced at Remus over the top of his spectacles. "Have you heard of them?"

"Yes," Lupin frowned. "But I've never seen them."

"Very few people have – they are a closely guarded secret, Remus and so, too, are the men that guard them.The Order of Praesentia believes that Harry fulfils one of the major prophecies and is therefore the hailed 'Aureus' - saviour of the modern world.The magic displayed just now is connected to that."

"Wouldn't he need training of some sort though?"

Dumbledore paused."We believed so – Harry has actually started his training – but he seems already so in control of what he is doing.I was discussing these matters with the leader of the Order - he believes there is very little they an actually teach Harry that he hasn't discovered for himself."

"So Harry's on his own then?"

"As far as the order is concerned their task is done, the prophecy solved. But not if we can help it, Remus, not if we can help _him_."

**

"No, Harry – don't! _Elise_, come here! I'm **not** kidding – if you don't get over here right this-"

"Problems, Sirius?"

"Oh, thank God! Hermione could you just keep them apart for a bit? If you thought they were trouble before, you should try now! Especially with Harry able to-" He stopped.

"Able to what?" Hermione asked suspiciously. 

"Able to – to –get into smaller spaces! Yes, that's it!" _Like that's going to work, Black._ "Anyway, do you want to take Elise then, you two?"

"No, we'll take Harry."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, desperately trying to come up with a decent reason why they shouldn't – they couldn't find out about the order. _Too Late_. The door shut behind them as they left, leaving Sirius holding Elise.

Damn

**

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked, struggling to keep a hold on Harry who was desperately trying to escape.

"There's something else behind this, Ron." She looked back at the large book on her lap. "We know that magical children display small signs of wand-less magic before they start their education – yes?"

"Yep – sort of proof they're magical."

"Right – but this is more than that, I'm sure of it.I mean, from what Harry's told us, there have been more than just a few incidents, and not just when he was young either."

"Don't be daft, Hermione – everyone knows you need a wand to do magic!"

"But what about his Aunt then?He didn't have his wand then – and that snake thingy he told us about, when he set it free? He didn't even know about magic then!"

"That could have been one of those-"

"That's not it though, Ron, what about last year?" She looked up nervously.

"What about it?" Ron asked. "The Panther thing was because of the fairies, wasn't it?"

"Initially, yes." She turned the book towards him. "Look – it says here that for the words to work, the person saying them needs to have their wand."

"But Harry-"

"Exactly.There's that fireball he used on Voldemort's wand, throwing you against that wall – Ron, Harry has some strange ability here, and this-" here, she pointed at the stuffed animals which were once again alive, "this is proof of it!"

"What kind of ability?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "But I know where we can find out."

"Oh, _Herm_, not the-"

**

Ron frowned at the large sign with 'Library' imprinted on it.Anyone would think she lived in here. 

"Found anything yet?" He called out without raising his head.

"Nope – you keep an eye on Harry and I'll keep looking." He looked round to see where the reply had come from, but able to see only a towering stack of books, turned back to Harry, who seemed fascinated by the bright colour of Ron's hair.Looking down at the book in his lap he grinned, and began to explain something very carefully to Harry.

A short while later…

"Oh good, Ron." Hermione said absently as he appeared by her shoulder. "Can you take these back for me?"

"In a minute, Herm – look what I found." He dangled the black cub near her head.

"Oh, that's nice – could you move the-" She paused and looked up. "Ron, please tell me you didn't?"

"What?" He asked innocently, placing the small cat on the table. It gave a small 'mew' and toppled over. "He'll find out how to do it later on anyway!"

"He shouldn't be able to turn into a panther yet though! The fairies let him do that – he's hasn't met them in this body yet! Oh, wait – maybe that's a clue."

"What's a clue?"

"Thanks, Ron- you're a genius!"

"But I don't get it." He watched as Hermione excitedly got up and began to empty more bookshelves. "_What's_ a clue?"

**

"So the only way to return Harry to normal is to recreate the original potion?"

Snape sighed. "Look – I can't find the antidote until I figure out what Longbottom did wrong in the first place!"

"Well," Sirius thought hard. "Can't you just look at the potion as it is now?"

"No, I need to know how it went wrong!"

Albus sighed and stared at his hands.Looking up after a moments thought, he turned towards Professor McGonagall and smiled. 

"Minerva – could you possibly fetch Mr Longbottom for me please?"

"Of course, Albus."

**

"So basically," Ron said, smiling as Harry returned from his panther form with a slightly confused look on his face. "We're looking for situations when people have the ability to turn into big cats without any particular training?"

"Yes – now get Harry to stop floating the books, and keep looking!"

Ron turned to the small boy. "Harry, can I have those, please?"

"Floaty!"

"No – down."

"Floaty!"

"No, Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh – Hermione!! Help!"

Hermione looked up as Ron's wail disturbed her train of thought and then back at Harry. 

"Harry – put him down. Please, Harry – somebody will get hurt!"

Harry looked up with wide eyes, and a small smile spread across his face as he giggled happily. "Floaty!"

"Hermione – did I say 'help'," Ron said sarcastically. "or '_gosh_, Hermione, why don't you join me on the flippin' ceiling?'"

"Shut up." She snapped, angrily. "Ouch – watch where you point us, Harry – that hurt!"

As the two continued to be bashed from one side of the library to the other followed by several of the volumes from the shelves, the door slowly opened…

"Holy Sh-"

**

"But I don't know what I did wrong, sir!" Neville cried. "I really didn't mean to do it!"

"Of course you didn't, Neville. Nobody," McGonagall glared at the potions master, "thought you did. We just need you to repeat what you did – try as hard as you can, that's all we ask."

Snape looked as if he was restraining himself with difficulty as Neville slowly placed ingredients in the large black cauldron, stirring constantly.He suddenly raised an eyebrow as the boy dropped in two horntail scales, and then pronounced it finished.

"Two scales, Longbottom?"

"Yes, sir."

"No, Longbottom. One scale – one."

"Oh." Neville blushed. "But at least we found what went wrong!"

"I suppose – now get out of my sight."

Neville grabbed his bag shakily and ran from the room as fast as he could. McGonagall frowned at the professor.

"Must you scare him so?"

"Yes."

She snorted and left the room, leaving the antidote to be prepared.

**

Sirius stalked through the halls, Elise under his arm, heading for the library.Having trailed all over the school in search of Ron, Hermione and Harry, he had finally resorted to asking some of the portraits, which then directed him towards the library.Elise giggled as her position was shifted, wriggling her legs in a vain attempt at escape.

"Will you stay still, 'lise?"

"Why?"

"Because it's hard to carry you when you insist on squirming so."

"Where's Harry?"

"Hopefully he's in here – God knows I've looked everywhere else."

"Yep – there, see?" She pointed happily at the corner.Sirius followed her finger to the small boy stood in the corner of the room, and then to the two teenagers flying above him.

"Holy Shit!"

"SIRIUS! Help!" Hermione screamed from her elevated position.

"Er – right then," Sirius said, considering the situation carefully. "Back in a minute."

"No, Sirius, don't - damn it."

**

"Dumbledore," Sirius cried, bursting into the headmaster's office. "Call Causidicus _now_ – this is getting out of hand!"

"Why, what's he done now?"

"Ron, Hermione and half the contents of the library are doing some kind of dance."

"That's not too bad then," Dumbledore rationalised.

"They're 15 feet in the air!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Right then. I'll call for him now," the headmaster said, heading towards the fireplace. "Go and see if you can help, I'll see you down there."

As Sirius ran from the room with Elise, with plans to drop her off with Madame Pomfrey again, Dumbledore threw some powder towards the fire and, stepping through the flames, shouted "Order of Praesentia" before being whisked away.

**

Harry groaned as he prised his eyes open to find darkness. _Where am I? What happened?_ He reached out tentatively with his finds to find solid walls surrounding him. _Ugghh, Neville's Potion – what's he done this time?_As his eyes slowly adjusted to the very dim light, Harry could vaguely make out clothing on hangers above his head, and a door handle to his right.Attempting to turn the handle he frowned as the door refused to open.He rattled the handle in annoyance and then leant back against the wall.

BANG

The door swung open, and as Harry shielded his eyes from the vicious light a voice boomed around him.

"What do you think you're doing boy? What have we told you about disturbing our –" The voice stopped, mid-rant.

Harry looked up slowly, his heart sinking to his feet as his dead uncle stood before him.Backing away quickly, he watched as his uncle's face went from purple to green before resting at white as he screamed,"PETUNIA!"Harry's horse-faced aunt came running from the kitchen and screamed as she saw Harry crouched in what had to be the cupboard under the stairs.

"Y-y-you –" She stared at Harry once more. "Vernon – this has to be some of that, that – weird stuff."

"Yes – you, boy. What's your name?" Dursley asked slowly, as though speaking to the three year old that had previously been in the cupboard.

"It's – well, its Harry, Uncle Vernon." Harry said tentatively. "Only I appear to be in the wrong year somehow, so if you would kindly let me through I can-"

"NOT SO FAST BOY – you get back here!" His uncle's face had gone back to its original purple colour and Harry realised with a shudder that this was the most angry he had ever seen him.Backing away slightly but being blocked from further movement by the closet wall behind him, Harry winced as his Uncle advanced on him.

"I knew this would happen – I told you, Petunia – we should have thrown him in the orphanage two years ago!" He paused here to take a breath, glared at the teen sprawled on the floor before him and realised that this was magic – the very thing they had been trying to squash out of the boy.

"We take him in off the street and he repays us with this – this – this _strange stuff_.What are the neighbours going to think?"He made a swift kick at Harry and connected solidly with the boy's chest.Harry raised his arms in self-defence as another kick was aimed, and winced as a punch was thrown in amongst it.Finally, Aunt Petunia let out a high-pitched scream and took a well-aimed shot at Harry's head; with the frying pan he had always remembered her threatening him with…

**

Dumbledore walked into the room with Causidicus, whom he had collected from the Order, and he felt himself lose control of his feet. It wasn't long before he joined Ron, Hermione and now Sirius as well at the top of the ceiling.Causidicus watched with amusement from his position on the ground – being the only one still with any sense of gravity. He looked at Harry on the ground and spoke sharply.

"Harry."

The grin on the small boys face faded as he looked up at the stern adult.

"Put them down."

Harry frowned and then winced as everything, including the people, landed on the floor with a thud. He tried to move away from the man in front of him, as he grew increasingly scared.

"All of you please leave," Causidicus spoke smoothly, his eyes never leaving the child stood in front of him, "Harry and I have matters to discuss."

Harry pleaded with the others silently as they left the room, all of them smiling slightly.

Kneeling in front of Harry, Causidicus placed one hand on the boys shoulder. "Good morning, child."

"Is it a good morning?"  


Causidicus smiled, a strangely foreign gesture for him. "No, it is not a good morning by any means.   


"Oh."  
  


"You are a very special little boy."  
  


"Am I?"  
  


"Yes, you are. It will all be explained to you when you are older. Right now, though, you belong back at your aunt and uncle's house."  


Harry frowned, upset. "Do I have to go back?"  


"Yes, I am afraid so." Causidicus observed the small boys pleading face. "We shall see each other again though make no mistake about that. No more of this 'floaty' business though, all right?"  


Harry sadly nodded his assent.   


"Now take my hand. You will be leaving soon."

**

The two finally arrived back at the headmaster's office to quite a large gathering of people and as they entered, Causidicus nodded towards Snape whose cauldron was full to the brim with a potion that was obviously the antidote.

Sirius sadly looked Harry squarely in the eye. "Tomorrow morning, you'll wake up, and none of this will have happened," he promised.   


"Why not?" Harry asked, confused. "Where am I going? 

"I can't tell you anything, except that I'm taking you back to your Aunt and Uncle's house."  


"But-"  


"No buts, Harry. You have to go back to your Uncle's house."

  
"So I won't know anything happened?"   


"You will when you're older."

"H_ow_ much older?"

"You ask a lot of questions."Sirius sighed. "Harry, do you know what day it was when you left?"  


"Saturday," said Harry, a frown creasing his tiny face.

"Don't you like Saturdays? A day off school?"  


"No. Or Sundays."

"Why?"  


"No where to run." Harry said sadly.  
  


"From what, Harry?"

"Dudley," Harry explained.  


"Your cousin?" Sirius asked, slightly confused, having been spared from 'Dudley stories' in general.

"Yes."

"You don't like Dudley?"   


Harry shook his head violently. It was rather comical to see the hair fly outward and the bangs fall in front of his eyes. Sirius had to restrain himself from laughing out loud.  
_I do like this boy_ he thought, smiling indulgently.

He turned to Albus with a face easily recognisable as the one once used on teachers on the many occasions when he got into trouble, years ago. 

"Oh, Albus," he whispered, "why can't we just keep him and bring _our _Harry back, too? They'll punish him for this, somehow!"

"Sirius, _no._ You know that's impossible – our time cannot have two Harry's – one belongs here, the other in his own life.The Dursleys won't have any recollection of this, and no reason whatsoever _to _punish him the potion will see to that. That is correct, is it not, Severus?"

The potions master nodded his assent.   


Sirius continued with his rants. "But-please? I mean, he's right here, right now! I missed over twelve years! I could undo that!"

"You _could _also end up spoiling him and leading his outcomes with Voldemort to have inconsiderably difficult circumstances. The Harry we know now wouldn't be the same person if you took the three-year-old Harry." Sirius sighed sadly. "Besides," the headmaster continued. "We could go back and save James and Lily – but imagine the consequences of that! What would happen if Harry hadn't existed until this point? Because keeping this Harry here for longer than necessary will mean our Harry is removed from existence."   


"But everything's already happened," Sirius persisted.   


"Not in this Harry's time, Sirius – he belongs in the past, not another world."

Sirius cast his eyes towards the small Harry huddled away from all the adults, staring once again at Ron's hair – which was apparently funny to him.

"Do you want to administer the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me? Why?"

"He trust you the most, Sirius."  
  


"Do you really think that?"

"I don't doubt it for a second. Now go on."   


Harry was watching this conversation with great interest, trying in vain to hear the hushed tones of these two strange, yet kind men.   


"Harry?" Said the one with black hair he remembered as Padfoot, yet couldn't remember where from. "It's time to go."  


"Go where?" 

"Back to your guardians."  


"Can't I stay here?" he asked, desperate to stay with these friendly people.

  
"No – but trust us. You won't remember much Harry – but try hard to remember this, ok? Someone _is_ coming for you. You won't be stuck there forever." 

The child couldn't hide the pain and longing in his haunted eyes and Sirius looked away in despair.  


"Wait a second," Dumbledore said hurriedly searching in the vast pockets of his robes. "I want you to take this, Harry.It is a reminder of your future, of your true self." He held out a small pendant on a chain – a panther with vivid green emeralds for eyes.  


"What is it?" Harry asked, mesmerized.   


"Nothing significant. But you will understand in the future – always have hope, Harry.Be strong and never lose faith that help is coming."   


Harry looked politely puzzled, but took the chain. Sirius one helped him tie it around his neck. Harry tucked it carefully inside his shirt-his uncle would take it if he saw it – and said goodbye to the people in the room.One or two of them wiped their eyes quickly.****

"How sure are you that this is right, Snape?" Sirius asked shortly, looking at the potion.

"As sure as it is possible to be, Black." The professor returned equally brusquely.

Black sighed and began trying to persuade Harry, who was still trying his best to avoid returning to swallow some of the potion.After several attempts and a large amount of the potion ending up on the floor, Harry finally realised they were never going to give in and thus the thick blue soup was finally administered.Harry opened his eyes wide in shock as the taste of the potion registered in his mind.

"Haven't you ever heard of flavouring, Snape?" Lupin muttered from where he stood.

A thick turquoise fog billowed around Harry, which was suddenly transformed into pink as a large bang echoed through the room.Everyone wafted the air in front of them to clear the cloud, then gasped.

"Harry?" Ron said, rushing forward and shaking him roughly. "Come on, wakey, wakey, rise and shine!"Lightly slapping him on the side of his face, Ron managed to bring Harry partly out of the 'sleep' he was in.

"Ugghh – what happened?" He asked groggily. "How'd I get out of the cupboard?"

"What cupboard, Harry?Come on, sit up."Harry leaned heavily on Ron as he was pulled up to a more comfortable position. "Oh, I'm back then – what happened?"

"I think that's what we'd like to know, Harry." Hermione said from behind him, prodding her finger gently at the blood coming from his head.

"I think," he replied slowly. "I went back in time somehow – the Dursleys were alive and I was back in my cupboard."

"Yes, we've established that."

"Shut up, Ron, I'm getting there." Harry snapped light-heartedly. "And then I couldn't get out because it was locked, so when I rattled the door handle, my Uncle came running. I don't remember much after that, but suffice to say they were slightly shocked. I think my aunt hit me with the frying pan."

"That would explain the bump – but what are these?" Hermione started prodding at other coloured points on his face.Harry pulled a face and moved out of her way.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Let me guess," Sirius said, a frown creasing his forehead. "Your Uncle did the rest?"

Harry nodded. The rest of the group gasped and began to argue amongst themselves.

"We can verify the time change factor though, Harry." Ron said with a slight grin.

"Really, how?" Harry asked.

"Well, where do you think your three-year-old counterpart went?" Hermione said, laughing as she remembered the strange ways of the small boy.

Harry put his head in his hands, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "How bad was it?"

"Let's just say," Sirius piped up with a grin. "We've enough ammunition to last us a good few years."

**

One trip to the infirmary, and several embarrassing stories later, Harry was back in his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories.He had spoken to Sirius earlier about the quidditch team – he had, of course, been delighted and encouraged Harry to accept the position.It was only as an after thought that he suggested the safety aspect should be brought up with Dumbledore – obviously, Sirius was still a child at heart.Harry had eventually written to the team and accepted the position – on the grounds that schoolwork and safety should still come first, but not necessarily in that order.He refrained from telling his friends for the minute, though – still being unsure of how to break the news to Ron.

He was pondering this dilemma one morning in particular - when at his first practice.It could only get harder to hide the truth from here on.Slowly thinking over this as his teammates continued in a corner during their break, shrieks of delight coming from where they were gathered, he was interrupted as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright, Harry?"

He looked up, trying desperately to remember the girl's name.

"Jess," she supplied for him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yes – I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Come over here – see if you can help us."

Pulling himself up off the floor, Harry trailed after Jess, still feeling slightly out of place.He watched in amusement as the whole team proceeded to clamber onto the broomsticks stood up, only to fall over again quickly.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"Fly standing up," Andy, the keeper, said panting with the effort of trying to maintain his elevated position. "I can nearly do it too!"

"Well," Harry said nervously – not wanting to sound boastful. "I think it would probably work better if you took your shoes off."

"How?"

"If you just have bare feet, "he replied, removing his shoes and socks, "then you can grip the stick a lot better, see?" He clambered onto the broomstick, and flew it a few yards into the air – holding on with his toes.

"Bloody hell – we've been trying to get this right for weeks, is that all it takes?"

"I think so – try it."

The others rushed to remove their footwear, and then attempted once again.They achieved a little more success – Andy in particular was balancing better, but was watching Harry floating up and down with ease.

"Do you reckon you could do that in a match, Harry?"

"Do what?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Fly standing up!"

"Why?" he questioned. "When would I need to?"

Andy seemed to consider this and then frowned, pouting slightly. "I dunno – it just looks good."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, and then stopped realising that most of the team was considerably older than him.Turning his attention back to his broom, he sat normally on it and flew into the sky.When high in the sky he leant back onto the twigs watching the clouds float past calmly._This is the life_, he thought with a slight sigh. _Shame it's too good too last._

**_ _**

To Be Continued… 

A/n – I thought that was pretty long…

Thanks to everyone for reviewing…There's really not enough time for me to thank everyone who reviewed, but rest assured that I appreciate every single comment, And will try to get the thank-yous back in full operation next time..

Tanya – Thanks, as ever, for the wonderful comments and corrections – A wonderful beta in anyone's eyes…

Coqui – Sorry I posted without yours, but I will use them as soon as they arrive!!(And did you get that song? It's probably too big, really…) Thanks for the support and musical accompaniment. 

I may be posting on Schnoogle soon; I have to re-edit some earlier parts, though, first… This is mainly due to the fact that Homestead are deleting my wonderful(haha) website, as I can't afford to pay for it…sorry to anyone (not that there are many) that visits it…

Sorry once again for the delay, but you can always rest assured that there will be a next part – I will finish this story if it kills me!Please READ AND REVIEW!!

Until next part

(From a very busy and overly stressed) Rufus


End file.
